37 Time Marches On
by ARtheBard
Summary: A whirlwind trip through a few months so we can get Emily back in the field kicking unsub butt. Buckle up-it will be an interesting ride!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I admit it…I miss writing Emily out kicking unsub butt. So, this thread will basically be a series of one-shots (though some chapters will hook to each other) to speed things up until March when Rocky turns 6 months and Emily stops breastfeeding her. Sure, there may be a case or two and, yep, we'll gloss through the holidays. Some are just scenes I saw in my head that never fit into other stories. And, yeah, there will be sex. So, buckle up, my readers, time to do the Time Warp.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-AR**

* * *

"Emily nods as she keeps her head turned away from her wife. To anyone looking at her, it would appear that she is simply on the phone with a detective somewhere who needs the BAU's help. But she knows if her wife sees her face she will know Emily is working on a personal surprise and would get nosy.

"Right. A box. There will be six of us. Uh, sure, send up some champagne but also some Perrier. There will be one underage attendee and one nursing mother who have to avoid the bubbly." She grins at the response. "Exactly." She listens again. "No, we'll be using a car service that night but thank you." She nods. "Perfect, Pierre. Thank you so much. Au revoir."

Emily hangs up and pulls up her email. She sends a quick note to Garcia. _"Got a sec?"_

A minute later she gets a reply. _"Only if it doesn't involve another search."_

Emily grins. _"See you in a minute."_

Emily stands and grabs a file as a blind. She is glad her wife is on the phone so she doesn't get the standard "where are you going" question. When the profiler reaches the analysts office she closes the door, securing the lock. Garcia raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, Emily, are you here to finally make my office fantasies come true?" she asks, her eyes blinking adorably.

Emily bursts out laughing. "You're certifiable, Pen. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Garcia grins. "When you shut the door I couldn't resist. So what's with the 007 move?"

"Jen mentioned to me that she's never been to the opera. Well, the big Kennedy Center opening of La Traviata is a week from Saturday. It's one of Francesca's favorites. And Declan has to see some sort of theatre production for his English class. So, I popped three birdies with one pebble and bought a box for that night and-"

"A box? God, Em…you say that like you bought tickets at the dollar theatre," Garcia says incredulously.

Emily blushes. "Umm…sorry. I just…I didn't…I was…"

Suddenly Garcia realizes her shock has embarrassed her friend. "Shit! Em, sorry. I just…I was…damn it…I'll shut up now. It's awesome. Let me guess, you want me to babysit?"

Emily swallows and nods nervously. "Um, yes? Kevin can help you out and you two can stay the night so you don't have to drive back to DC."

Garcia stands and pulls Emily into a hug. "Jayje is going to LOVE it! And I'm sorry I was kind of a jerk with that earlier statement. I just never met anyone who got a box at The KC before, you know?"

Emily manages a smile. "I know. Trust me, it's not normally a splurge I make but, well, it's a wonderful opera and with it being one of Francesca's favorites and Declan having that assignment it just kind of fell in place." She sighs and sits on the edge of Garcia's desk. "Jen's going to flip, isn't she?" she says worriedly.

Garcia smiles. "Yes. In a good way. Hey! Since it's a big premier night does that mean uber-fancy dresses?"

Emily nods. "Yep. Want to go with Jen, Francesca and me to that boutique tomorrow?"

Garcia grabs Emily's hand and kisses it. "YES! Oh, Emily, YES!"

Emily laughs. "You do realize anyone walking by will think you're having an orgasm?"

Garcia thinks a moment. "You know…I think I did have one!"

Emily laughs and stands. "On that note, let me get out of here before my next purchase is a divorce lawyer."

"Coolness! So you going to tell JJ what the dress is for?"

Emily thinks a second then shakes her head. "Nope. I'll tell the ladies what she needs and let you all find the one for her."

Garcia gives Emily a big hug. "I love you, Emily Prentiss! You just ROCK!"

Emily smiles. "Love you, too, Garcia. Now, don't spill the secret, got it?"

Garcia nods, miming locking her lips with a key. Emily pats her on the shoulder and heads back to her desk. She glances at her watch and looks at Reid.

"Time to feed the princess. See you in 45 minutes."

Reid nods. "Give her a hug for me."

"Always," she says with a grin. She gives JJ a wave and goes downstairs.

* * *

Emily stares into clear blue eyes. "So, what do you think? Will Mommy love it or will she beat Mama?" Rocky just keeps nursing. "I'll take your silence as Mommy will love it," she concludes with a grin. "Luckily we are on a 2 week stand-down so unless there is a major national emergency nothing will ruin this surprise." She sighs. "How the hell am I going to go away from you for almost 5 hours. I already hate just going upstairs for a couple hours at a time. You, little one, might be my Kryptonite." She chuckles. "And you're not a damn bit sorry about that, are you? Good. Me neither."

Thirty minutes later Emily has just put her now sleeping daughter down when she senses JJ behind her. She turns and smiles.

"Hi, baby."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Why are Reid and Morgan watching the kids tomorrow and why is Garcia floating on cloud nine about the, and I quote, 'super-uber-awesome boutique' that we are going to tomorrow?"

Emily puts on a sad face and pulls her wife close. "I should have known those three would spill. I told them it was a surprise but now you know. I hate that, Jen. I really wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry those 3-year-olds ruined it for you." She pulls her wife closer. "I really, really am. Please forgive me for trusting them?"

JJ sighs. "It's not your fault. You didn't know they would- wait a damn minute, they didn't ruin anything because I still don't know what's going on." She pulls away from her wife and swats her arm. "You brat!"

Emily laughs. "Can't blame me for trying."

"No. But I can spank you later…and not in a good way," JJ warns her.

Emily takes her wife's hands. "It's a surprise, baby. Tomorrow is just part 1 of it. Trust me?"

JJ stares into sincere brown eyes. She sighs in resignation. "Okay, I trust you."

"Good. And if this blows up into something ugly I will make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay. Um…I'm not going to have to wear Harry Winston yet, am I? I think I can only handle that once a year."

Emily chuckles. "Nope, no Harry Winston. Let's see what happens tomorrow and we can figure things out from there."

"Deal." She steps past her wife and looks down at Rocky. "She eat okay?"

"Of course. And now she's sleeping like her Mommy."

JJ smiles. "That's my girl."

Emily wraps her arms around her wife from behind. "Yes, yes she is. You heading to lunch?"

"Yep. Reid is going to go over a few things with me that have me hung up on a profile."

"Excellent." She kisses her wife's temple. "See you when you get back. Love you, sweetheart."

JJ turns and kisses her wife. "Love you, too." She runs a hand over Rocky. "And I love you, too, Rock Star."


	2. Chapter 2

"I could so die here and be happy," Garcia gushes as she drops onto the very comfortable sofa outside the dressing rooms.

One of the sales lady's smiles at her. "We'd really rather you didn't."

Garcia grins. "No worries. I need to see what happens next weekend."

The woman chuckles. "Oh, to be a fly on that wall."

Garcia nods, excited for her best friend.

25 minutes, and 4 dresses later, Garcia is rendered speechless…something no one had believed possible. JJ stands on the stage in front of the tri-mirror in a floor length black satin gown with an ivory stand up collar that comes midway up the back of her head, as if framing her beautiful face. The top is cinched just enough to help accentuate her cleavage without being vulgar.

"Oh, Jayje…" Garcia finally whispers as she takes a sip of champagne.

One of the other ladies walks over with a pair of Manolo Blahnik heels.

"I believe these will be perfect, Mrs. Prentiss," she says as she presents the mock-boots to her.

JJ smiles. "They are gorgeous!"

She slips them on and stares at herself in the mirrors. She slowly shakes her head.

_"How the hell did I end up here?"_ she wonders not for the first time since marrying Emily Prentiss.

Her Princess Charming steps out of her own dressing room at that moment. Garcia can't help but smile at the near predatory gleam that takes over Emily's eyes as she beholds her wife.

"Oh, Jen…it's…wow…"

JJ swallows nervously. "So, um, this one?"

Emily just nods. "Definitely. Wow…" she says again.

JJ smiles. "Well, since Emily can't string a sentence together I guess this is the dress."

The sales lady smiles. "Wonderful choice."

As JJ steps down from the stage, Emily steps up. She had liked the gown she was wearing…until she saw her wife. She slowly shakes her head.

"Nope, not going to work." She looks at the woman helping her. "If Jen is going to be on my arm looking that good I at least need to look worthy of her."

"Awww! So sweet!" Garcia gushes.

The aide chuckles. "I think I know what you need."

But Emily's attention is now beyond her. The woman turns and sees Francesca.

"Oh! Ms. Marconi, you look stunning!" the saleswoman exclaims.

Francesca glows in her black gown with a demure slit up to just below her knee. The black silk gown is both sexy and yet age appropriate as only expensive gowns can pull off. Emily smiles at her.

"Come sei bella. Stefano sarà senza parole."*

"Siete fin troppo gentili, cara. Mi sento come…come una principessa!"**

Emily smiles kindly. "Bene, è come un'imperatrice."***

Garcia sighs. "I have no idea what you two are saying in Italian but let me say in English you look stunning, Francesca! Stephen won't know what hit him when he sees you."

"You are sweet, Penelope." She lifts the edge of her gown. "The shoes are okay?"

Garcia nods. "Perfect!" she gushes about the Christian Louboutin's. "You are absolutely gorgeous, Francesca."

The older woman blushes. She steps up onto the stage to get a full look at herself. She brings her hand to her face, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Emily! It's…it's too much!"

Emily smiles and steps up behind her. "Not for the woman who taught me to be a mother. Not for the woman who loves my children as if they were her own. Not for you, Francesca."

Francesca turns and gives Emily a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you, cara."

Emily smiles. "I love you, too, Francesca."

Emily steps away to change out of the gown she wears. Her aide brings her two more options. Emily looks at them both and reaches for the second one. Maybe it's intuition, she thinks, but this is the one.

A few minutes later she steps out in the gown. JJ is sitting with Garcia on the bench and her mouth drops open. Garcia nudges her.

"Breathe, Jayje."

The black satin gown is slit to just above her knee. It has a red inlay along the slit giving a tease of color with each step Emily takes. The neckline plunges dangerously low with toga-like straps over each shoulder. Like her wife, her upper arms are bare, showing their definition. And the amazing thing is, considering the dangerous plunge of the top, the remnant left by Ian Doyle is not in view.

Emily smiles. "I take it this is the one?"

JJ nods. "Yeah. Oh, yeah…so yeah."

Garcia chuckles. "And since the other Mrs. Prentiss is speechless I'd say their shopping trip is complete."

"Will you need shoes, Emily?"

Emily shakes her head. "No, I think the ones I wore for my wedding will be perfect."

"What about wraps? It may be chilly next Saturday."

"I have one I can use. Jen and Francesca ought to have something."

The woman nods as Emily goes back to change. The three sales women bring out a selection of shawls, wraps and coats for Francesca and JJ to look at. Garcia frowns.

"Those aren't faux fur, are they?"

One lady shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Will that be a problem?"

JJ answers before Garcia. "Not for me. Look at this one!"

The lady smiles. "Black fox. Good choice. Very warm and quite durable. Will serve you well for years."

JJ strokes a hand down the half coat, half shawl. She slips it on and looks in the mirror, imaging wearing it over the dress.

_"Damn, Jennifer, it sure as hell didn't take you long to get used to this aspect of the Prentiss Thing,"_ she teases herself. She turns to the lady. "I'll take this one."

Francesa is looking at a waist length coat with envy but also nervousness. JJ sees it and reaches for it.

"Francesca, this would love marvelous on you!" She helps Francesca put it on and nods. "Definitely!"

Francesca's aide nods. "Chinchilla. Very warm and, like the fox, will last a long time with proper care."

JJ puts her hands on Francesca's shoulders as the older woman looks into the mirror. "We'll take it."

Garcia had pulled out her phone and started doing some searches. When she sees the prices for the coat and wrap alone at another store she grabs her glass of champagne and downs it in one go.

"Why, oh, why didn't Emily have a brother," she moans and flops back on the couch.

Francesca and JJ just laugh at her.

Emily steps out of her dressing room. "So, we all set?"

"We're good except for jewelry," JJ points out.

Emily smiles. "I think I have a few things we can pick through. No need to call Harry for this night and we'll still be the three prettiest women there."

"Where again?" JJ asks innocently.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Nice try, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ winks. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chateau Prentiss, Morgan shakes his head. "That's just not right. That's like…like something out of Poltergeist."

Reid carefully lifts up Henry's dirty…make that _decimated_diaper and drops it into the dirty diaper pail.

"Henry, what did your mommies feed you before they left you with us?"

Henry just giggles. "Love Mama! Love Mommy!"

Morgan pulls on crime scene gloves and grabs some wipes. Reid stares at him in amusement.

"Do you always carry gloves with you?"

"Nope. Just thought to grab a couple pairs before coming here just in case."

"A couple pairs?" Reid whines. "And you didn't offer me a pair?"

Morgan nods. "No way. Two kids, two pairs. You're the genius why didn't you think of it?"

Reid frowns. "I don't know. I'm also a germaphobe. It definitely should have been something I thought of."

Morgan grins. "So I out-thought the boy genius! Score one for Derek!"

Reid just rolls his eyes and slides a diaper under his Godson. "Did you hear Uncle Morgan picking on me, Henry?"

Henry wags his finger at Morgan. "Bad Gan. Time out."

Reid smiles. "Good boy, Henry."

Morgan just laughs, completely amused by his scolding.

* * *

When the ladies return, Morgan stares at them in shock. "You were gone 3 hours and came back with nothing?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Final tweaks to the fit will be done this week. They'll be delivered on Wednesday so we can make sure everything is okay."

"Ah, okay. So, did JJ trick you into telling her where you're going?"

Emily smiles proudly. "She tried. But, well, I'm a crafty FBI agent so I didn't fall for her tricks."

JJ just rolls her eyes. "She was sober driver. Had I gotten a few glasses of champagne in her I'd have known everything." Morgan and Reid laugh. "So is Henry down for a nap?"

"Yep." Morgan glances at his watch. "He fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. Rocky woke up, had a bottle, and went back to sleep about an hour ago."

"Perfect. Thanks for doing this for us, guys. We really appreciate it," JJ tells them.

"No problem. We liked playing with the next generation of FBI agents."

JJ blanches at that thought. "Nope, not our kids. Being an agent is too dangerous. They are going to be doctors or lawyers or…or business moguls."

Emily chuckles. "Jen, what happened to letting them decide their future for themselves?"

"Emily, you've gone off a cliff; I've gone off a cliff; do you really want Henry or Rocky going off a cliff someday?"

Emily thinks about it a minute the nods. "You're right. We'll make sure they each have a criminal record so they can't join the FBI."

Everyone laughs at Emily's crazy, yet effective, solution.

* * *

**Per Babylon translator:**

"**You are beautiful. Stephen will be speechless."***

"**You are too kind, cara. I feel like…like a princess!"****

**Emily smiles kindly. "Well, you look like an empress."*****


	3. Chapter 3

For the whole next week JJ tries to get out of her wife and best friend what exactly is happening on Saturday. She now knows a makeup artist as well as Emily's hairstylist would be at the house Saturday to help the three women get ready for the big night. She also knows they will have a light meal before going and a nice dinner afterwards at a fancy restaurant in D.C.

"But what the hell are we doing first?" she mutters to herself.

Reid glances over at her. "Still trying to figure out what you're doing tomorrow?"

"YES!" JJ says with frustration.

"What if I told you to just go with it and enjoy it? That your wife knows it is something you will love?"

JJ moans. "I know all that. I just hate being out of the loop."

Reid chuckles. "Control freak."

JJ grins at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

Saturday at 6:30 Garcia, Kevin, Declan, Tom, and Stephen Hill stand at the bottom of the stairs as Emily, JJ and Francesca descend from upstairs. Stephen is the first to speak.

"Francesca, you are…are a divine dream."

She blushes. "Oh, Stephen."

Declan stares, his mouth hanging open. "Emily…Jennifer…Francesca…wow…"

Tom pats his son on the shoulder. "Which is Teen Speak for you ladies look beautiful. All three of you."

Emily smiles and reaches out to straighten Declan's bow tie. "You men look good, too. Very handsome."

Dec smiles. "Thanks. Dad made me rent a tux since he said I'll probably outgrow it by tomorrow."

Emily chuckles. "Wise man."

Just then there is a knock on the door. Kevin opens it to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman in a chauffer's outfit.

"I'm here for the Prentiss party," she states.

Kevin nods. "This is the place."

There are hugs goodbye and a little more of JJ trying to wheedle out where they are going but no one falls for her tricks. As they walk out the door, Declan stops.

"Whoa! Stretch Hummer!"

Emily smiles and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "Hummer's saved Jen over in Afghanistan. They make her feel safe."

Dec nods. "Cool!" He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture to text to his friends.

JJ wraps her arm around Emily's waist. "A regular limo would have been fine, Em."

"Nothing but the best for you, Mrs. Prentiss. Besides…this one is so over the top Mother will be appalled if she hears about it."

JJ swats her wife playfully. They share a quick kiss and are soon on their way to the Kennedy Center. As they cross the Potomac JJ finally figures out where they are going. Her eyes get wide.

"Em! They've been talking about this big opening all week. Are we…we going to see La Traviata?"

Emily smiles. "Well, since you finally guessed, yes, we are."

Francesca lays her hand on JJ's thigh. "You will love it, cara! It is wonderful!"

JJ smiles at Francesca before turning to her wife. "Thank you," she whispers emotionally.

"Thank you for being my wife and making my life complete."

They share one more quick kiss as their limo pulls up to the doors. JJ, Declan and Francesca can't help but be in awe of all the glitz and glamour. Tom, having been dragged as Emily's beard to several events in college, isn't that amazed. Stephen may be impressed but as a headmaster he has perfected the art of nonchalance.

After a brief mingling in the grand entry, Emily smiles as her friend Pierre walks up. They exchange an air kiss and she introduces him to everyone.

"Well, if you would like, I can personally escort you up to your box," he offers.

Emily nods. "That would be wonderful."

JJ grabs her arm. "A box? Really?"

Emily nods, looping her arm through her wife's. "Yes, a box. No better way to watch."

When they get to their box, JJ, Declan and Francesca are given the front seats, while their dates sit just offset behind them. Declan looks at the champagne that is waiting for them and grins at his dad.

"Uh, I believe the sparkling water is for you and Emily, Dec. Nice try though," Tom says with a wink.

Dec chuckles. "Yeah, probably wouldn't be smart to try it in front of my headmaster, either."

Stephen chuckles and pats Dec's shoulder. "Brilliant deduction, Mr. Colter."

JJ reads over the program that explains the three acts. She worries that, since it's in Italian, she won't understand. She picks up the opera glasses that had been waiting on each seat and can't help but scan the crowd, especially those in other boxes. As she scans she suddenly stops and pans back. She grins and looks back at her wife.

"Uh, Em? Did Rossi know we'd be here?"

"Yeah, I mentioned it. Why?"

"Check out the box across the way and two to the left."

Emily brings her glasses up and finds the box her wife had mentioned. She chuckles.

"Go, Rossi! His date is gorg- -oh, God…is that…"

"Yep. Straus cleans up pretty good, don't you think?"

Emily brings her glasses down. "It's one thing to know they are together it's another to see it. I feel ill."

JJ just chuckles and hopes Rossi has a good time tonight. Soon the lights blink to warn people to take their seats. Emily sees JJ stiffen with anticipation. Emily swallows nervously: would it be a bust or a beautiful night for JJ?

Midway through the first act, Emily finally smiles. JJ's eyes are filled with wonder. She may not understand the words but the emotion behind them, the emotion in the performances have reached into her heart.

Emily lets her eyes wander over to Declan. She had also been worried this would not draw him in, especially since it's in Italian. But like JJ, he is enthralled. Her eyes move to Tom, who is looking at her. He smiles and nods, also having seen how much Declan is enjoying the performance. He reaches over and takes Emily's hand, giving it a grateful squeeze. Emily smiles and nods to him.

She finally lets her eyes drift to Francesca. She sees the woman silently mouthing the words, most likely not even realizing she's doing it. Emily smiles when she sees Stephen is watching Francesca, not the performance. It is obvious her happiness is what matters most to him.

Emily slowly brings her eyes back to Jennifer. At intermission, JJ turns and meets her wife's eyes.

"Thank you, Emily. I just…it is…thank you."

Emily nods and leans forward to give her a kiss. "My pleasure, Mrs. Prentiss."

* * *

When the opera ends, they slowly make their way downstairs to await their limo. Declan is talking his father's ear off about the best parts of the performance and asking when they can see another.

Francesca and Stephen are arm-in-arm, also discussing the beautiful performance.

And JJ's arm is linked with Emily's but the blonde is just speechless. Emily can't help but lean over and kiss her wife's temple.

"I take your silence to mean you had a good time."

JJ slowly nods. "It was so beautiful. I was so worried I would be lost since it's in Italian but the performers just…they were so good and emotional and just put so much feeling into the words and their actions." She smiles. "Kind of like Dec I want to know when we can come again."

Emily smiles. "Anytime you see something that interests you let me know."

JJ nods. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll do this for us sometime."

Emily nods. "That, Mrs. Prentiss, would be just fine, too."

* * *

After a late dinner at a very posh restaurant the group arrives home. Even though it is after midnight they are not surprised to see Garcia awake and waiting for them.

"Well?" She asks.

JJ smiles. "Pen, it was incredible! But I am too tired to rehash it all tonight."

Garcia pouts. "I was afraid of that."

Emily is talking to Tom. "Are you sure you two don't want to stay the night? We have the room."

Tom shakes his head. "No, Emily, we'll be fine. And before you ask, yes, I will text you when we get home."

Emily chuckles. "I hate being predictable."

Dec grins. "I knew you'd say that."

Emily reaches out and ruffles his hair. "Smart aleck."

Tom pulls Emily into a hug. "Thank you again for everything tonight, Em. We had a wonderful time."

Dec hugs her, too. "It was really cool. But maybe next time we can see one in English."

Emily chuckles. "Then you pick the next one, Dec."

He nod. "Deal. I'll let you know how I do on my paper."

They give JJ and Garcia hugs goodbye. After the Colter's leave, Emily turns to the other ladies.

"I bet $20 that Stephen's car is still out front tomorrow morning."

JJ laughs. "No way I take that bet!"

Garcia grins. "So they had a good time?"

"Definitely. Though I think Stephen spent more time watching her than watching the opera," Emily says.

"Really?" JJ asks in surprise.

"Really. And I understand. I watched you more than I watched the show."

JJ pulls her wife close. "Oh, Em, I hope you weren't so worried about me you didn't have fun."

Emily gives her wife a gentle kiss. "Watching you get drawn into the music and the feelings was more than fun, Jennifer. I've seen La Traviata before. But I hadn't seen the look of wonder and happiness on your face as you discovered the beauty of opera for the first time. This made it the best night at the opera I have ever had."

"Awwww! You guys are so sickly sweet I think I'm having a sugar high," Garcia says.

Emily smiles at her friend. "Sorry, Pen. Guess I'm still overcome by the beauty that is my wife."

The Prentiss women share a deep, loving kiss. Garcia wraps them up in a group hug.

"I love you guys!"

JJ and Emily laugh.

"We love you, too, Pen. We love you, too," JJ assures her.

When they make it up to their bedroom, JJ unhooks the heirloom necklace she had last worn for her wedding and places it carefully in its' velvet box. She then takes off the diamond earrings Emily had gotten her for Christmas last year to go with the diamond tennis bracelet that had been an early Christmas gift. She strokes her hands over the pieces.

Emily senses the melancholy in her wife. "Jen? You okay?"

JJ slowly turns and looks at her wife. "How…how much for tonight? For everything: the clothes, the limo, dinner, the box, everything."

Emily frowns a bit. "Does it matter?"

JJ smiles, trying to ease her wife's worries. "Only in that…it was one of those 'beyond wildest dreams' kind of nights. I'm curious, that's all."

Emily steps to her wife. "Know that nothing is too much to spend on you or our family. Everything was put on the AmEx Black. If you really need to know, check the statement online tomorrow. For tonight, just know you were Cinderella at the ball and your Princess Charming was doing it all to prove herself worthy of your love."

She captures her wife in a deep kiss. Slowly they start to undress each other. Just as they get their dresses off…Rocky begins to fuss. They both groan.

"Well, I was kind of getting full so this is probably a good thing," Emily says. "Sleep if you want to, baby. We can always continue this tomorrow."

JJ nods. "I'll try to stay awake but no promises. Just in case," she kisses her wife deeply, "I love you, Emily Prentiss. Thank you for tonight and so much more."

Emily nods. "My pleasure, Jennifer Prentiss. Always my pleasure."

By the time Emily gets back to their bedroom, her wife is asleep. She quickly undresses and crawls into bed. JJ immediately moves towards her. Emily smiles and cuddles her close.

"I love you, Jennifer," she whispers and soon follows her wife to dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

"…and I was just so drawn into it I forgot it was in Italian. God, Pen, it was just amazing!" JJ gushes.

She and Garcia are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying coffee and bagels while Henry eats his eggs and toast.

"I am so happy for you, Jayje. I love living vicariously through you."

JJ shakes her head. "Pen, you know more than anyone how much I struggled with the whole…ridiculously rich part of Emily's life."

Garcia nods sympathetically. "Yeah, I know."

"But I love Emily so I have made an effort to really understand where all the money comes from and where it all goes. Since doing that I feel…I don't know if better is the word but at least now I feel in control of it." She draws her feet up onto the chair, her chin resting on her knees. "Last night I asked Em how much everything cost. She asked if it mattered and, for the first time, it really didn't."

"That's awesome, JJ."

"Yeah. So next time I look at you and say 'Spa Day' just go with it, okay?"

Garcia chuckles. "Jayje, I've _never_ had a problem with the whole Prentiss thing," she says with a wink.

"Mommy! Done! Cookie!"

JJ turns to her son and sees he has indeed finished his breakfast. "Sorry, Little Man, no cookie after breakfast." He pouts his bottom lip out.

"Aw, poor Henry. Jayje, why can't people have dessert after breakfast? I mean, who made that rule and who says we have to enforce it?"

JJ glares at her best friend as Henry smiles hopefully. "Not. Helping. Pen." JJ turns to her son. "You can have a cookie after lunch."

Henry sighs, propping his head in his hands, his elbows in the remnants of his eggs. JJ has to fight a smile because it is just too cute. Garcia snaps a picture.

"Henry, you are too cute for words," his Fairy Godmother tells him.

"It's because he takes after his Mama," Emily says as she carries Rocky into the kitchen.

JJ and Garcia laugh. Garcia starts to hold her arms out for Rocky then stops, raising an eyebrow at Emily. Emily grins.

"Cleaned and burped, Pen. Promise."

"Good. Where's my girl?" Garcia asks, reaching towards Rocky. Rocky cackles and leans towards her aunt. "Good girl!" Garcia praises her.

As Emily pours a cup of decaf she smiles at Garcia. "So did you get the full rundown?"

Garcia nods. "Sure did. Are you sure you don't have a cousin or something you could introduce me to?"

Emily chuckles. "Uh, Pen, isn't your boyfriend asleep upstairs?"

Garcia shrugs. "Eh, he'd understand once I told him all the gadgets I could buy if I had half the money in the world."

JJ and Emily laugh, shaking their head at their friend.

"So, what's on tap for today?" Garcia asks.

JJ smiles. "Laundry, bills, and spoiling my kids rotten."

Emily nods. "Sounds perfect." Emily walks over and gives her wife a kiss. "Maybe spoiling your wife a bit, too?"

JJ strokes a hand down Emily's cheek. "Yeah, that can probably be arranged, too."

"Aww…so sweet!" Garcia gushes as Emily and JJ just smile.

* * *

JJ laughs as Henry and Emily rake up a pile of leaves in the backyard then jump in it with abandon. Henry laughs as he rolls in it and Alaska jumps in with him. Emily snaps a couple of pictures and rolls back in, laughing the whole time.

JJ holds Rocky, who seems to be studying the antics very carefully. "Trying to figure out what they are doing, Rock? They are being silly."

JJ walks over and sits down on one of the swings, gently swinging them. She kisses her daughter's head.

"It will be Thanksgiving in a few weeks, Rocky. This year both sets of your grandparents will be here as well as the whole BAU family. Your grandma Liz is cooking again, which means caterers." JJ chuckles. "Unless my mother has her way and can convince Elizabeth to experience a real home-cooked Thanksgiving dinner. Got to say, last year's dinner was wonderful but I'd love for us to do it the Jareau way. What do you think?" Rocky starts to suck on her fist, her eyes staring into JJ's. "I'll take that as a yes, Mommy, you are so wonderful and smart."

JJ giggles at herself and lifts Rocky up for a kiss. She feels the wind starting to pick up. She stands. "Em, I'm going to take Rocky on inside. Keep an eye on the weather, baby. It's getting colder."

Emily, lying in a pile of leaves with Henry in her arms, nods. "We'll be in soon, Jen. Promise."

JJ smiles and goes on into the house. She heads to the living room and lies down on the couch, Rocky on her chest, as she puts on the Redskins pregame show.

"So, Rocky, we're going to watch the Redskins game today. Remember, they are the ones in maroon and gold and every time they score we sing 'Hail to the Redskins'. Today they are playing the horrible, mean, nasty New York Football Giants. I know weird name but it stems from when the city had a baseball team called the Giants. I guess New Yorkers weren't able to tell if they were cheering on a baseball team or a football team if there wasn't an explanation in the name. If this was a home game, Mommy would be there with either Declan or Uncle Morgan. But instead," she kisses her daughter's head, "I get to watch it with you."

When Emily comes in with Henry 45 minutes later she hears JJ singing:

"Hail to the Redskins! Hail Victory! Braves on the warpath! Fight for old DC!"

Emily looks at Henry. "Sounds like the Redskins have at least avoided a shut out."

Henry giggles. "Who dat!"

Emily laughs. "Uh, that would be Daddy's team, not Mommy's. But, well, at least it's football."

As they walk into the living room they see JJ has Rocky "standing" on her knees and is dancing her to the Redskins victory song. Emily just chuckles, her heart overcome with love for the two ladies on the couch.

Henry starts to dance along. Even though the song should be over, JJ sings it through again so she can have a dance party with her son and daughter. Emily pulls out her phone and starts to film it. It is just too cute to not record.

When it ends she sits down on the couch with them. "So, who's winning?"

"The Giants by a field goal."

"That's 3 points, right?"

JJ pats her wife's cheek. "You're learning, baby."

"No, I'm reading the scoreboard, Jen, since they just got back from commercial," she says with a grin.

"Ah. Well, you're trying."

Emily makes it through the first half before she has to take Rocky upstairs for her afternoon feeding. Henry cuddles up with his Mommy, happy to watch the game and sing with her.

"Think the 'Skins will win, Henry?"

He smiles at her. "Who dat!"

JJ sighs. "That's the Saints, Henry." She kisses his head. "But we'll make sure you can sing the Redskins song next time Daddy comes," she says with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

After putting Rocky down for a nap, Emily decides to take a shower to get the remnants of the leaves off of herself. She is glad she had pumped that morning or she would have had to shower before feeding the baby. She is not in the shower long when hands wrap around her waist. She smiles and leans back against the body behind her.

"Henry?"

"Asleep."

"The game?"

"Halftime."

Emily turns in her wife's arms. "I love halftime."

She captures her wife's lips in a deep kiss. When it ends, JJ is rubbing gentle circles on Emily's chest.

"Thank you so much for last night. It was absolutely wonderful." She kisses Emily again. "And thank you for this morning. A little family time in the yard was wonderful." She kisses her again, nipping her way along Emily's jaw line to her ear, where she gently nips the lobe. Emily moans. "And thank you for letting me show you just how much I love you."

JJ kisses her way down her wife's body, her hands stroking and caressing every inch of skin. Emily moans, her legs tensing. JJ guides her back to the built in seat. She once again kisses her wife, her tongue teasing along the brunette's lips, brushing against an eager tongue. When the kiss ends, JJ stares into Emily's eyes.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Before Emily can answer, JJ drops to her knees and spreads her wife's legs. Emily moans, her hips automatically shifting forward as JJ drags her tongue up the warm center before her. Emily hands tangle in blonde locks.

"Please, Jen, no teasing. Need you so badly."

JJ wraps her hands around Emily's hips and pulls her to the edge of the seat. Her tongue dives into the essence of her wife. She twirls it, her teeth nip at soft folds. She gets one of Emily's legs up on her shoulder, opening her wife even more as two fingers slide in.

Emily can only make guttural noises as her wife thoroughly works her with her mouth and hand. When she realizes JJ is working her own clit with her free hand. Emily moans more.

"Oh…Jen…oh…"

She looks down, seeing the love, desire and pleasure in her wife's face. Her hips start to thrust harder, her hands helping her make love to her wife's face. When JJ finally works in a fourth finger, Emily comes with a roar. JJ laps up every bit of her wife's love. She finally sits back on her heels, easing Emily's foot to the floor of the shower. She sits up and kisses her wife deeply. When it ends she stares into dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you so much, Emily."

Emily strokes her wife's cheek. "I love you, too, Jen. I'm not sure I can stand but I know I love you," she says with a grin.

JJ leans forward and kisses her again. "I am sooo not apologizing for turning your legs to jelly."

Emily chuckles. "Good. How about we dry off and move this to the bed?"

"Mmm…wonderful idea, baby."

A few minutes later, JJ raises an eyebrow at her wife. "Uh, why the towel around the waist? I'm pretty sure that was you I saw naked in the-Ohhhh…."

JJ's voice trails off as Emily removes the towel…to reveal her leather harness and strap on. They had been unable to use it after about the sixth month of Emily's pregnancy. Emily crawls up the bed, settling over her wife.

"I've missed this, Jen." She kisses her wife. "Missed loving you this way." She kisses her again, a light bite to JJ's lower lip. "Missed feeling your legs wrapped around me as I thrust deep into you." She kisses her again. "Please, Jen…please let me fuck you."

JJ doesn't answer; can't answer. She just pulls Emily into a deep kiss as her legs spread. Emily moans, bringing hand down to draw the toy up and down JJ's wet folds, lubricating it naturally. When the kiss ends, JJ brings her own hand down to help guide it slowly into her. Emily wants to just thrust in but knows she needs to take her time since it had been so long. She settles, waiting for JJ to adjust to the stretch. Finally JJ nods.

"Please, Emily," she says eagerly.

Emily slowly starts to pump in and out. JJ's hips roll up against her wife, meeting each thrust. She scratches her nails down Emily's back. Emily grunts, her hips starting to move faster. She kisses her wife, her tongue keeping time with her appendage.

JJ's hips crash up against her wife. She finally breaks the kiss, gasping for breath. "Oh, EM! Oh, YES!"

JJ's ecstasy spurs Emily, she thrusts harder, faster. She pauses long enough to get up on her knees, lifting JJ's legs so she can go deeper.

"YES! Oh, EMMMM!"

Emily stares at the beauty before her. Sweat glistens on JJ's body. Her head is thrown back, her eyes clamped shut in rapture.

"Look at me, Jennifer," Emily commands.

JJ forces her eyes open. She stares at her wife.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss," Emily says.

"Love…too…Em!"

JJ's head rolls back, her body tensing as she comes, her hips pistoning up and down. With the strap on pleasure nub rubbing Emily's clit, JJ's spasms drive Emily over the edge at the same time.

"YESSSS! Oh, JENNN!"

"EMMMM!"

Two more spastic thrusts and Emily finally collapses down onto her wife. They lay their together, intimately joined as they try to catch their breath. Emily finally looks up.

"Ready?" she whispers.

JJ just nods. Emily slowly lifts her hips, withdrawing from her wife. JJ's hips thrust once more. Emily collapses beside her wife, stroking a hand through the blonde's hair.

"I love you, Jennifer. You are the only woman I…I ever...ever did that with. The only woman I ever wanted to. It makes me feel so…so close to you."

JJ rolls to her side and kisses her wife. "I love it, too, Emily. I love any way we make love but I love that this sort of intimacy is something you have only shared with me. It makes it so much more special." She sighs. "I wish-"

"Don't go there, Jen. I know you've been with men. And maybe women who liked to strap on but don't ever wish them away. If it wasn't for one man, we wouldn't have Henry. And all those people, those experiences, made you the woman I love."

JJ manages a smile. "You always know what to say to me. How the hell did I get so lucky?"

Emily rolls to her back, pulling JJ on top of her. "I'm the lucky one, Jennifer." She pulls her into a kiss. "I'm the lucky one," she repeats.

Their kisses turn eager. JJ throws her leg over her wife. Emily moans as she realizes what JJ is about to do.

"Oh, Jen…we…we've never…"

"Shh…let me lead this time," JJ says as she lowers herself onto Emily's permanent erection.

Emily moans as her wife's weight puts plenty of pressure on her clit. JJ leans over, her hands braced on Emily's shoulders as she starts to roll her hips. Emily's hands move to her wife's thighs, helping urge her faster. Emily lifts up, keeping time with her wife's movements.

"Oh, Emily! So good! So goooood!"

Emily grunts, pushing up faster as JJ's rocking increases tempo. JJ's lips paint her wife's chest with kisses. Her tongue teases over sensitive nipples.

"OH! JEN!"

Between those gentle sensations and the constant tempo on her clit, Emily starts to move faster, desperate for the release only her wife can give her. JJ sits up and stares into her wife's eyes.

"I love you."

Emily slides a hand around, her thumb playing with JJ's clit. Her eyes roll back in her head as, together, they come once more.

"JENNN!"

"EMMMM!"

JJ slides off and drops beside her wife. Both are panting, their hands caressing each other. JJ finally eases up enough to look into her wife's eyes.

"Now and forever, Emily."

Emily smiles, brushing a lock of hair off her wife's forehead. "Te amo, Jennifer."

They share a gentle kiss full of love and fall asleep in each others arms until Henry wakes them about an hour later.

It is a wonderful afternoon in Chateau Prentiss. JJ doesn't even mind missing the second half of the game, which the Redskins actually won.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily winces as the barrel of the gun is pressed harder to her temple.

"I said PUT THE GUN DOWN! I will SHOOT this bitch! I swear!" the masked man holding her screams.

JJ's gun is steady. The man holding her wife as a shield has slightly turned them, not giving her a clear head or body shot.

"We can talk about this if you just let her go but I can't put my gun down while she is in danger."

He cocks the hammer. "She won't be in danger in a second. She'll be DEAD! Put your gun down, Bitch!"

The man tightens his hold on Emily's arm, making her grimace. The barrel of the gun is pressing the arm of her glasses painfully into her head. She moves just enough to ease that pressure. She knows she will have a headache later.

JJ swallows and suddenly trains her gun at the ceiling, her free hand is up in surrender. "Okay. Look, I'm going to put my gun down and we can talk, okay?"

She slowly squats down and lays her gun on the ground. She stands, both hands in the air. "Now, let her go."

The masked man smiles evilly. "Wrong move, bitch!"

He starts to swing his gun towards JJ…and from behind Reid cracks his arm with a club, causing him to scream in pain and drop his gun. Emily spins, bringing her knee up into his stomach, sending her captor to his knees. She grabs his gun from where he dropped it and moves to stand beside JJ, who has recovered her gun and has it trained on the man.

"Who's the bitch now?" the blonde asks viciously.

Emily and Reid start to laugh. Morgan pulls off his mask, also grinning. He looks at Reid. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"My assignment was to get in behind the unsub and attempt to disarm him," he says with a smile.

Morgan shakes his head. "Never even caught a hint from JJ that you were there." He looks at JJ. "Nice one, Blondie."

Emily grins. "Very nice. I was ready to cuss you out for giving up your gun. Especially when I was the one in danger!"

JJ grins. "What can I say? I'm just that good!"

They are still chuckling as Hotch and Rossi walk up. Hotch nods. "Well done, all of you. Reid, thank you for not breaking Morgan's arm."

Reid grins. "Had to go easy on him. He's such a whiner when he's hurt."

Everyone laughs as Morgan shoves him good-naturedly.

Hotch leans against the wall. "So, do you all want to go through one more drill?"

The agents exchange looks. Reid nods.

"There's something I'd like to try but I don't know if we can do it in Hogan's Alley."

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asks him.

"I'd like to learn how to jump off cliffs like Emily and JJ."

Hotch glares at him as the others laugh. "Next agent that leaps off a cliff is fired."

Rossi looks at him. "What if it's you?"

"Then you'll know I've lost my mind and if I survive the jump call St. Elizabeth's to pick me up," he says with a chuckle.

Rossi nods. "Good to know."

"So, seriously now, anything anyone wants to work on?" He glances at his watch. "We have another 30 minutes until a class from the Academy is booked in here."

Reid nods. "Truthfully? Can we do an entry without Morgan leading? Sometimes I think we just expect him to be in the front."

Hotch nods. "Good point. Okay, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss and Reid head out while Morgan and I discuss what will go on in here. Decide among yourselves who should be where."

The younger agents and Rossi head out. Hotch and Morgan start to whisper. Out in the hallway, the team looks at Reid.

"What?" he asks nervously.

"Your idea, your call, Reid," JJ says.

He shakes his head. "No way. I'm trying to learn."

"Come on, Reid, this is a situation when profiling us isn't a bad thing," Emily encourages him. She glances at her phone and reads a text from Hotch. "The scenario is a single entry point, an unknown number of doors and places for unsubs to hide. Unsubs are accused of murder, are ex-cons, and have sworn they won't be taken alive and will take out as many cops as they can before dying. Two unsubs inside. Doors that 'don't exist' will be marked with a neon green X." She looks back at Reid. "Decide entry order, Reid."

Reid runs down everything he knows about his teammates: their strengths, weaknesses, experience. Finally he nods.

"Emily in first, followed by Rossi and JJ. I'll cover the rear. I'll check rooms to the right, JJ you check them to the left to protect our flank."

Emily nods. "Good plan." A second later she gets another text. "Okay, they are ready. So, one more decision, Reid: quiet or loud entry?"

"Quiet," he answers immediately. "They want to take us out, why alert them where we are?"

Pride flares in Emily. He was a better leader than he gives himself credit for. She puts her safety glasses back on, as do the others. Rossi smiles at her.

"After you, kid."

Emily nods. She uses her hand to countdown to 1 and then steps across the threshold, starting the drill. Her gun is trained in front of her as she stares down the hallway Hotch had signaled as being the beginning of the test. She immediately notes there are three doors in play. She raises her left hand and signals 2 doors to the left, 1 to the right. She trusts her team to see and understand.

Reid swallows. Had he made the right choices?

At the first door on the left, JJ checks the knob. It's locked. She gets back in line behind Rossi as Reid stops at the door on the right. Also locked.

At the next door, JJ turns the handle. She pats Rossi on the shoulder. He pats Emily and they stop. Reid and JJ flank the door. She looks at him and mouths: 1-2-3.

On 3 she carefully opens the door, quickly but trying to minimize noise. Reid steps in, sweeping his gun around the room. He points to a closet and JJ makes her way to it.

In the hallway, Emily faces forward, while Rossi faces back the way they had come. He sees the door that had been on the right start to open just as he hears Reid and JJ whisper clear. He reaches behind himself and pats Emily's leg as he approaches the opening door. Coming out of the just cleared room, JJ immediately follows Rossi as Reid takes up position guarding Emily's back.

As the door opens a bit more, Rossi kicks it in, driving it into Morgan's face. JJ follows up that hit with a kick to Morgan's sternum, sending him to the ground. She puts a knee in his back and cuffs him. He starts to speak and she fakes a blow to his head, which if it had been real would have rendered him unconscious. Morgan nods, acknowledging the blow.

JJ looks up and nods to Rossi that she has him. Rossi heads out, closing the door behind him. He nods to Reid, who turns and taps Emily on the shoulder. She continues down the hall. They get to a Y. She frowns. Hotch had left both options open. She reaches back and pats Reid's leg twice, then twirls her hand. The message: Rossi, who is now in the rear, would walk backwards to cover them as they proceed down the hallway to the right. Reid taps Rossi's leg and twirls his hand to pass on the order. Rossi turns to cover their flank as Emily leads them down the hallway.

As they reach a large room at the end, Emily sees a figure dart towards another hallway.

"FBI! FREEZE! YOUR PARTNER IS ALREADY IN CUSTODY! GIVE YOURSELF UP!"

The only answer is the sound of running feet and a slamming door. Emily cusses to herself and moves towards the hallway. She eases around the edge and peers down the hall. She holds up a hand and signals that there are 4 doors in play. As they start down the hall the sound of automatic gunfire rings out. The agents all drop down. Emily crawls forward, judging where the gunfire was originating. She lays flat on the floor and stares under the door. She sees two feet about 5 feet away, facing the door. She pushes herself back down the hallway and sits up. Rossi and Reid get close.

"Unsub is standing on the other side of the door, waiting for us. He's not going down without a fight."

"We need to check to see if we can access the room from one of these others," Reid says.

Emily shakes her head. "No. We have one suspect in custody. We need to get SWAT in here. He's corralled in that room. As long as we contain him there SWAT can deploy appropriate measures to take him into custody. Call them in."

Rossi nods and texts Hotch. _"Sending for SWAT and containing the room."_

"_Excellent. Coming out."_

Rossi stands. "Good job, guys. I think we impressed the boss."

Hotch walks out into the hallway and smiles. "Well done."

Emily claps Reid on the shoulder. "Of course it was. Reid was in charge."

Hotch smiles. "Well done, Reid. Let's get copies of the video and go take a look at everything and debrief what went right and what went wrong."

They make their way back to the room where JJ has Morgan in custody. They open the door and Reid turns BRIGHT red. Morgan and JJ are in a seemingly intimate embrace.

"Oh! Gee, Derek, they caught us!" JJ says in mock embarrassment.

Morgan dips her and pretends to kiss her. "No worries, my love. They won't suspect a thing. They're a little slow."

Emily laughs, shaking her head. "You two are soooo not funny. Besides this is all wrong. Everyone knows JJ always leads when dancing."

The others laugh. JJ walks over and wraps an arm around her wife's waist. "Rats. Should have remembered that and dipped Morgan."

As they head out, Emily checks her watch. "Uh, Hotch? About the debrief…"

He grins. "We can do it in an hour. Go see to Rocky."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Mind if I help?" JJ asks her wife.

Emily grins. "Not if the bossman doesn't mind."

Hotch grins. "Go on, Jareau."

JJ winks at him and the Prentiss women head up the day care center.

* * *

When they both walk in, Matilda gives them a concerned look. "Case?"

Emily smiles. "Nope. We've been down in Hogan's Alley. Jen is just here to cheer me on as I feed the little princess."

"Ah, okay. She's just started fussing so your timing is perfect."

JJ gets to their daughter first. She smiles down at her. "Aww…are you fussing, Rocky?" She lifts her up, getting a smile from her. "No! You're not fussing just letting everyone know it's lunch time. Yes, you are. But first you need a new diaper because this one is yucky!"

Emily had gone on to the privacy cubicle and is ready for Rocky when JJ gets there with Rocky. Classical music plays softly from her phone and Rocky immediately calms.

"Here she is. Say hi to Mama."

Emily smiles and takes their little girl. Rocky right away starts to eat. JJ leans against the wall watching them.

"It's amazing how she just gets so still when she hears classical music," JJ says wondrously.

Emily smiles. "I know. As long as it keeps working I'll keep playing it for her."

"And if she suddenly develops a love for heavy metal?" JJ asks with a grin.

Emily chuckles. "No chance. Not until she gets to her teenage years at least. Who knows? Maybe she's the next Yo-Yo Ma or Itzhak Perlman."

"As long as she's not the female Ozzy Osborne I will be fine with her being a musical genius."

"True," Emily agrees. After a second she looks at JJ. "But you know, Ozzy's 'Bark at the Moon' album was really good."

JJ laughs. "Oh good grief, nerd girl. Let's stick with classical for now, okay?"

Emily grins. "Okay." She looks down at Rocky. "So, Rock, violin, cello or piano? What's that?" She tilts her head as if to hear better. She looks up at JJ. "She says electric guitar."

JJ chuckles. "We'll discuss it in depth in a few years." She strokes her hand down her daughter's silky hair. "She just gets more beautiful everyday."

"Yes, she does." Emily looks up at JJ. "Sometimes I still can't believe she's here and she's ours."

"Well, she is both of those things." JJ watches a second. "Em? What if I were to say I didn't want your mother to cater Thanksgiving?"

Emily slowly looks up. "You mean us cook it for real?"

JJ nods. "Yeah. Mom and Shelby will be here to help. Rossi and Hotch both offered to bring something. If Garcia and Kevin end up coming I'm sure they would want to bring something. Francesca's granddaughter is coming. I know Reid and Morgan are going to see their families but I really want to do a family thing here. No strangers allowed."

Emily slowly smiles. "Honestly, Jen, I've never had a Thanksgiving that wasn't catered or prepared by a cook staff. Let's do it your way."

JJ smiles brightly. "Really? Elizabeth won't be mad?"

"It doesn't matter what Mother wants, Jen. This is our house, our Thanksgiving. I will warn you, though, I will be clueless on what to do."

JJ smiles and strokes a hand through her wife's hair. "I'll teach you all you need to know."

Emily smiles. "Then I know I will be fine."

Almost before they are ready, Rocky is fed and burped. Putting her in a playpen with her activity center the two agents make their way back upstairs. In the elevator, JJ squeezes Emily's hand.

"I love you, Em."

Emily smiles, wishing she could steal a kiss. "I love you, too, Jen."

They get to their floor and make their way to the conference room to debrief their morning drills with the rest of the team…and to let them know the change to the Thanksgiving plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning Emily is dancing and singing along to a kid video with Henry. JJ is lying on the couch with Rocky just laughing and enjoying the scene.

From his perch on the window sill, Sergio watches them, trying to figure out what the adults see in the small humans.

"_They don't even know enough to poop in a litter box," _Sergio thinks._ "They poop in their own pants! And it get so smelly and yucky all smeared in their fur. How can Emily and Jennifer like that? Ugh!"_

Sergio hops down and heads into the playroom. He stares at the toys scattered all over the place.

_"And Henry is so messy! He can't clean himself or pick up after himself! At least I put my toys where they aren't in the way. Like my favorite mousy that I keep in the corner of the kitchen. Well, keep it there when that annoying dog doesn't mess with it. Hmmph. That's a whole other issue. A dog? Really, Emily? Eesh."_

He walks back into the living room to see JJ is now up dancing and Emily is holding Rocky. Sergio pops up on the back of the couch and rubs up against Emily's head. She reaches back to scratch him.

"Hey, Serg, come to join the party?"

_"Don't insult me, woman,_" Sergio thinks, wishing he could roll his eyes.

He tilts his head, making sure Emily's nails scratch that PERFECT spot under his chin. It feels sooooo good.

_"But I am not going to purr. I need you to understand that I don't approve of the little, slobbering mini-human that- - oh that is the peeeeerfect spot. Okay…I'll purr a little,"_ Sergio concedes as he rolls to his side to give Emily access to more of his neck and head.

"That feel good, Sergio? Yep, I guess it does. Hear that motor, Rocky? That means he's happy."

_"Damn it, woman! Tell her I'm growling! Let her know I am no pushover!"_ He rolls, his head ending up on Emily's shoulder. Emily manages to scratch a part of his neck that gets him purring even louder. _"Oh, that feels soooooo good. How the heck do I show the small human I am to be feared and respected if you turn me into jelly, Emily! Geez! And damn my purr…why can't I turn it off?"_

As a song ends, JJ walks over and plops down on the couch. She reaches up and lifts Sergio into her arms.

"Hey, big guy, how you doing?"

She nuzzles into his neck. Much to his chagrin, his purr keeps going. Rocky looks at him and smiles. She reaches out…and grabs his tail in a hand like a vice.

"RAAAWRR!" Sergio screeches, leaping out of JJ's arms, leaving a long scratch down one in his panic to get away.

Emily starts to chuckle. "Oops."

JJ glares at her wife. "Oops? That's all you have to say?" She looks down at Rocky. "No pulling Sergio's tail. Especially when I'm holding him, little one."

"_That's it? That's all you have to say to her? Shouldn't she be banished to the farthest reaches of the house where she won't be a danger to me?_" Sergio demands from afar. He sits on the windowsill, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth in irritation. _"This is not over, small human. No…no this is just beginning."_

Emily hands Rocky off to JJ and gets up to make sure Sergio is okay. She lifts him up, cradling him against her chest. "You okay, Serg? Let me make sure." She carefully feels along his tail. "Yeah, you're okay." She kisses his head. "You are such a good boy. You are so good to not hurt her or Henry when they get too rough."

Sergio starts to purr…against his will. Emily holds him with one arm, her free hand scratching under his chin again.

"Yes, you are such a good boy. You are the best kitty ever. And the handsomest one, too. Yes you are. You are such a sweet boy with the kids."

Sergio sighs. _"Okay…maybe the little humans aren't so bad. Maybe…maybe I just missed this with…with Mama."_

He nuzzles up under Emily's chin. She smiles.

"I love you, Sergio. How about a treat?"

She carries him into the kitchen and gets him a few of the treats he loves. He gobbles them up.

_"Okay…the little humans can stay as long as I keep getting these. You drive a hard bargain, Mama."_

* * *

Alaska sits in the corner of the living room gnawing on a rawhide bone as his boy dances with the Mommies. Though he always knows where Henry is, all Alaska really cares about at the moment is the treat between his paws.

_"RAWHIDE BONE! YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY!_" he chants to himself as he bites off a small piece. "_GOOD BOY BONE! GOT A BONE 'CAUSE I'M A GOOD BOY! YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY!"_

He rolls onto his back, holding the bone up between his paws. Maybe this angle will allow him to bite off more awesome yumminess. Just as he gets a nice hunk in his mouth he hears his buddy, Sergio, screech.

Alaska rolls to his stomach, the bone forgotten. His eyes first go to Henry. His boy is okay. He next looks for Sergio, finally finding him on the window sill. Alaska tilts his head to the side, trying to figure out what has him upset. When he sees Mama lift up his buddy, Alaska relaxes.

_"Mama will fix it. She can fix anything,_" he says confidently as he goes back to his bone.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was for gleeeeeeeek89. Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday afternoon, Hotch hurries down into the bullpen. "Jareau, Prentiss you're needed at Mt. Vernon hospital."

JJ leaps to her feet. "HENRY?!"

Hotch raises a hand. "No! Sorry. For a case. There was an abduction this morning. A 15 year old girl disappeared on her way to the bus stop. She was just found as she leapt out of the trunk of a car traveling up Route 1. She's been beaten and raped. Local police have questioned her but she is too traumatized to be of much help. Hopefully you and Emily can get her to remember more facts to help us find this guy."

JJ stares at him a moment. "What are you not saying?"

"Her clothes were covered in blood and hair. Not hers."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Anything you can get from her can help us stop a potential serial rapist, possibly a murderer."

JJ nods. "Understood. Let me grab a couple things off Emily's desk. She's down with Rocky. We'll leave from there." JJ glances at her watch. "She should be just about done."

Hotch nods. "Good. The guys and I will be heading to the Mt. Vernon police station to coordinate with the detectives looking into the kidnapping as well as a couple of detectives that may have linked cases, both of which ended in murder."

"Damn. As soon as we know anything I will be in touch," JJ tells him as she quickly packs up her briefcase and moves to pack up Emily's.

She slings both over her shoulder and then grabs a backpack from under Emily's desk. Hotch frowns in confusion.

"What's that?"

JJ blushes a bit. "Um…breast pump," she answers quietly.

Hotch turns bright red. "Oh…um…right…uh…of course."

He doesn't even say goodbye as he turns and hurries to the roundtable room. JJ heads for the elevators. She calls Francesca.

"Hello, Jennifer!"

"Hi, Francesca. Emily and I have to go interview a young girl who was…well, that's not important. But we may be late. Garcia will probably be pulled into this, too. Will you be able to come get Rocky if needed?"

"Of course. Just say the word and Henry and I will be there."

JJ smiles. "Thanks, Francesca. Hopefully we won't need you. I have Emily's breast pump, too, just in case we get caught up too long at Mt Vernon Hospital. But she should be okay with formula for the night probably."

"If I have to pick up Rocky I will come pick up her dinner, too, okay?"

JJ chuckles. "Uh, okay. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Si. And I will say a prayer for the little lady you are going to see. I can imagine her life is horribly changed."

JJ sighs. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Francesca."

JJ hangs up as she walks into the day care center. She sees Emily laying Rocky down in her crib. JJ walks over.

"Hi."

Emily turns, smiling. "Hi. Sorry, she's asleep already."

JJ grins. "I figured."

Emily looks at what JJ's carrying. "What's going on?"

"We need to go up to Mt. Vernon hospital."

"Henry?" Emily says anxiously.

"No! Victim. I'll tell you more when we're not in here."

"Oh. Right. Let's go."

* * *

On the way to the Hummer JJ runs down what Hotch has told her. Once they are on their way Emily pulls out her tablet and takes a look at the preliminary information that had been emailed to them by Garcia.

"Oh, that poor girl…he didn't just beat her and rape her. He woke her up to make sure she experienced all the horrors of it."

"Son of a bitch," JJ mutters. "How did she get away?"

"Says he stuffed her in the trunk of the car when he was done. She managed to get it open and just leapt out as it was going down the road. The car behind them had seen it come open and managed to stop before hitting her as she rolled along the road. Four cars stopped but the unsub gassed it to get away. Everyone was so worried about her they gave conflicting descriptions of the car and no one got a plate."

JJ makes the turn into the parking area at the hospital. "When it's kids, this job really, really sucks."

Emily sighs. "Yes, it does. Jen, you've never lead a cognitive interview but you are better at the sympathetic shoulder than I am. Get her comfortable, get her talking. I'll give you a signal when I need to lead her into her sense memories."

JJ nods. "Okay."

The agents make their way to the room where the girl is being treated. JJ taps lightly on the door as she opens it. Her eyes immediately fall on two distraught parents and a terrified teenager. She smiles compassionately as she holds up her credentials.

"Mr. and Mrs. Franklin? I'm Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. This is SSA Emily Prentiss. We were hoping to talk to Crystal about what happened this morning."

Ray Franklin leaps to his feet, placing himself between the agents and his daughter. "No! She's told the police everything she can remember."

Emily nods. "We understand that, sir. We're with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We need to ask her about sounds, smells, things she may not even know she remembers. Things that seem insignificant can help us track this man down to bring him to justice." She can see the war going on behind his eyes. "Sir, give her a chance to take back her power from this monster," she says so only he can hear.

He takes a shuddering breath and reluctantly nods. "Okay. But only if she wants to."

Emily nods. "Of course." She nods to JJ.

JJ steps over to the side of the bed. "Hi, Crystal. We are so sorry for what happened to you and we hate that you have to go over it all again. But I promise, anything that you tell us can help stop him before he hurts someone else. Can we ask you a few questions?"

Crystal nods worriedly. "I…I don't remember much, though."

JJ swallows. "Would it…it be easier if your parents waited outside?"

"NO!" Ray and Louise yell at the same time, making Crystal jump.

Emily steps towards the bed, now between parent and child. "Considering what she has gone through, there may be some things Crystal would like to protect you from. It will calm her if she can think she is shielding you from the horrors she experienced." When both seem as if they won't agree, Emily looks at JJ. "Agent Jareau, how about we step just outside with Mr. and Mrs. Franklin, explain what we are hoping to do."

JJ nods and smiles at Crystal. "We'll be just outside. The door will be open, okay?"

Crystal reluctantly nods as the four adults step into the hall. The agents stand so the girl can see her parents at all times. Emily sighs.

"What your daughter has gone through is a nightmare no one should ever have to experience. Things that were done to her go against all the morals and values I can tell you instilled in her. She is terrified she has disappointed you and that could make her hide pertinent details. It's not that she is trying to deceive you it's that she doesn't want to hurt you more than you already are. Please, just give us 10 minutes. Let us track this bastard down with her help," Emily finishes.

The Franklins study both agents. Louise squeezes her hands together. "Are you ladies mothers?"

They had expected this question and had prepared to say yes without giving away that they were a couple. JJ nods.

"I have a daughter," she says. "Her name is Roxanne, but we call her Rocky."

Emily's heart trips. JJ had supposed to say son. The brunette quickly recovers. "And I have a little boy. Henry."

Louise stares at JJ. "And if…if your daughter were in there?"

"Like you I'd want to protect her from any and all pain. But I would also want that bastard to pay for his crimes."

Finally the mother nods. "Okay. But just 10 minutes."

Emily nods. "Of course. Thank you, ma'am."

The two agents head back in. Ray leans in the door.

"If you need us just yell, Crissy."

Crystal nods. "Okay, Daddy."

JJ moves back to her side. "Crystal, I understand you were on your way to the bus stop when you were taken?" Crystal's eyes flick nervously to the door of the room. JJ sees the facial markers showing deception. "You weren't going to the bus stop, were you?"

Crystal shakes her head, fresh tears on her cheeks. "They're going to be so mad."

JJ carefully lays a hand on the girl's arm. "They just want you to be okay. What really happened this morning?"

Crystal wipes her tears. "I…I am sorta seeing this guy who's a junior. He has a car but my parents said he can't drive me to school because he's too young and hasn't been driving long. So for about a month now I leave like I'm going to the bus stop but instead I cut through two yards to get to the street parallel to ours where he picks me up. That way we can hold hands on the way to school and make out a little when we get there."

JJ smiles. "I remember doing that when I was your age, too."

"Yeah? Really?"

JJ nods. "Really. So did you make it to where you meet your boyfriend?"

"No. As I came out of the Jackson's backyard to their driveway I saw this car sitting there. I got scared that they were home but then…something made me realize it wasn't their car." Emily raises an eyebrow but let's the girl continue. "I started to walk past it and the house and he grabbed me. I tried to scream but he shoved a rag into my mouth and slammed my head into the trunk of the car." She swallows. "The next thing I remember is someone saying 'wakey wakey' like they were talking to a kid. But he was talking to me. And when he saw my eyes open he said, 'Good. Didn't want you to miss the fun' and then he…he…oh, it hurt so bad," she sobs.

JJ pulls her into a hug, holding her for a couple of minutes before encouraging her to continue. "What happened when he was done?"

"He…he said I was so fun he might keep me. Then he knocked me out again. When I woke up I was in the trunk. I remember seeing this TV special about emergency release handles. I felt around until I found it and just…threw myself out of there."

JJ smiles. "You were very brave and very smart. Now, my partner has a few more questions for you, okay?" Crystal just nods.

Emily steps towards the bed, but allows JJ to continue being the shoulder Crystal literally cries on.

"You said something made you realize it wasn't the Jackson's car? You don't remember what that was?" Crystal shakes her head. Emily nods. "Okay. Crystal, can you close your eyes for me? Just for a couple of seconds?"

Crystal reluctantly closes her eyes, one of her hands gripping JJ's like a vice.

"Good. I want you to think about the moment you got to the Jackson's driveway. What did it smell like?"

Crystal frowns. "Like…winter. I remember thinking it could snow and maybe we'd get out of school early."

"Very good, Crystal. Now, you see the car. When people see strange cars they tend to look at the license plates. Did you do that?"

Crystal frowns a second then nods her head excitedly. "Yes! Yes, I did. It wasn't a Maryland plate. It said Delaware. And I kinda laughed at it because the letters were PMS."

Emily smiles. "Great job, Crystal!" She is already texting the info to Garcia as she continues. "Now, when he woke you, do you remember what you could hear other than him?"

Crystal shivers. "Just…I just heard myself screaming."

Emily nods. "I understand. What about smells? What could you smell?"

Crystal's brow furrows as she thinks. "Cigarettes. He reeked of them. But also…I could smell blood and…and I think like water. Like the Potomac smells in places where it's stagnant."

Emily texts that info to Reid, who can use a map and the time it took from abduction to rescue to find possible places the assault had occurred. "You have done great, Crystal. Last question: when you were in the trunk, did you hear anything that make you think you knew where you were?"

Crystal thinks hard but finally shakes her head. "No. I just knew I had to get out or I'd never see my family again."

Emily smiles. "You were very brave, Crystal. You can open your eyes now." The girl does. "If you think of anything that can help us, please call us or have your parents call us."

JJ hands her a business card. "And remember, Crystal, nothing that happened to you is your fault. You're a victim, okay?"

Crystal nods. "I'll…I'll try to remember."

Emily moves to the door and opens it to find the Franklin's pacing. She addresses them but makes sure Crystal can hear. "Your daughter is incredibly brave and very smart. I know it will be rough for a while but she'll get past this. I'm sure of it."

Louise nods. "Thank you, Agent Prentiss." She hurries to her daughter's side.

Ray Franklin combs his fingers through his hair. "Uh, Agents, um…I know I didn't want you here at first but now…um, any chance you can stay? Your presence makes her feel safe."

Emily smiles and nods. "Of course. We'll stay as long as we can."

* * *

Just after 5, Emily steps out of a room the nurses had let her use to pump her breasts. If they had timed this right, Emily should be getting down to the entrance at the same time as Francesca arrives. Emily is glad to be able to get her daughter's dinner to her…but she is even happier just to see her children.

Emily runs a hand through her hair. "_God…if someone ever touches Henry or Rocky I will kill them. I know I will_," she thinks to herself.

She only paces outside for 5 minutes before she sees Francesca's Land Rover pull up. She smiles as she sees Henry waving to her. She opens the door by his seat and gives him a kiss.

"Hey, Champ."

"Hi, Mama! Ska no come."

Emily chuckles. "That's okay. I'll see him tonight." She runs a hand through his hair. "But I am very happy to see you and your sister."

"Love Wok!"

"She loves you, too, Henry."

Emily kisses him again, breathing the scent of him deep into her. It amazes her how much it settles her. She finally turns to Francesca.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you."

Francesca smiles. "You said it was a child you are helping. I can understand needing the bambino's before me."

Emily smiles and kisses her cheek. "I need you, too, Francesca. Knowing they are with you and having you willing to make this drive helps me more than I can express in words."

"I tell you always, Emily, it's family. It is what we do for each other."

Emily smiles. "Right." She hands her the bottle of breast milk. "Here's Rocky's dinner. Let me see the little Princess before you go."

She heads around to the other side of the SUV and opens the door closest to her daughter. Rocky is fast asleep. Emily's heart clenches as she sees her daughter sucking on her fist, just like Henry used to do.

"So cute. Just like your brother," Emily says as she kisses Rocky's head. She strokes a finger through dark locks, feeling another piece click in place inside of her. She looks at Henry. "I'll see you tonight, Henry. I love you."

"Love Mama!"

Emily closes the door and steps around to the curb. She smiles at Francesca. "Love you, too, Francesca."

"Love you, cara. See you soon."

Emily nods, waving as they leave, chuckling as she sees Henry twisting as much as he can to wave back.

* * *

At 6:30 Emily gets a call from Hotch. She steps out into the hall to take it.

"We got him," the chief says as she answers.

Emily sags against the wall. "Thank God!"

"Police in Arlington spotted his car. He was watching some girls playing basketball at an outdoor court. His car is a rolling forensic evidence bag. He's done."

"Good. Can I tell Crystal?"

"Yes. Rossi and Morgan were there when he was arrested so I know nothing will get it tossed out from the bust. As long as Crystal testifies and the tech's get everything out of that car he'll never be a free man again."

Emily smiles. "Good riddance. I'll see you tomorrow, Hotch."

"Right. Good job with the questioning."

"Thanks. Jen was good, too. She kept Crystal calm and focused. She's a natural at getting that rapport going."

"Good to know. Is she ready to lead a cognitive interview?"

Emily bites her lip a minute, thinking. "I think she should probably observe a couple more but she'll come along quicker than most just because of how much she has worked with us."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hotch."

Emily heads back into the room. She smiles. "They got him. He's in custody in Arlington and they have his car, too." She looks at Crystal. "More police and even the prosecutor will want to speak with you to make sure he pays for what he did to you. You're strong. I know you'll be okay. The more you do to stop him the better you will feel."

"And if you ever need us, just call," JJ concludes, patting Crystal on the arm.

The young girl smiles. "Thank you both so much."

* * *

JJ and Emily both sigh as they collapse in the seats of the Hummer. After a second, JJ looks at her wife.

"So…what did you tell Hotch?"

Emily rolls her head to the side to look at her wife. "About what?"

"About me and my first cognitive interview?"

Emily chuckles. "Oh, that. I told him the truth. You did great gaining and keeping her trust and that I think it will help you to observe a few more before leading one. But I also said I think you'll come along faster than most just because of your experience with this team."

JJ reaches over and takes her wife's hand. "Thank you. I agree with your assessment, Agent Prentiss."

Emily smiles. "Good, Agent Jareau. Now drive us home so we can be Mommy and Mama Prentiss to the two cutest kids in the world."

JJ chuckles and starts her car. "Good plan."

"Speaking of kids and plans…I thought we agreed I'd say daughter in case we had to show pictures to prove we weren't lying."

JJ chuckles. "Honestly? Daughter just popped out. Threw me a bit, too."

Emily laughs. "Maybe I need to rethink my assessment of you, Probie."

JJ swats her wife's leg. "I'm not a probationary agent of any kind. Call me 'Probie' again and you'll find out just how cold our big old bed can be."

Emily laughs, lifting JJ's hand to give it a kiss. "I love you, Jen."

JJ squeezes her wife's hand. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Because it's our house and it's what we want to do, Mother," Emily says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why is it so damn important to you that it be catered instead of home cooked? The Pilgrims sure as hell didn't have it catered so don't say it's traditional."

"But, Emily, wouldn't it just be easier to- -"

"Easier, maybe. But what Jen wants, no. And you know when it comes to the choice between anything and Jennifer she has a 99.9% chance of winning with me," Emily states, tempted to just hang up the phone on that note.

Elizabeth pinches the bridge of her nose, unknowingly mirroring her daughter. "Well, I guess it will be interesting to say the least."

"It will be wonderful, Mother. Sandy and Shelby are arriving Wednesday night so even if Jen is out of town on a case they can make sure I don't screw anything up. Jen will either shop with me over the weekend for everything or give me, to quote her, an incredibly detailed list that even a stubborn Yale Bulldog could follow."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Every once in a while I'm reminded how well Jennifer Prentiss knows my daughter."

Emily smiles. "Yes, she does. Mother, please, give this a chance," she practically begs.

"Your father and I will be there and we will have a wonderful time. Is there anything I should bring from England?"

Emily smiles. "A giant tin of Rose's chocolates would be perfect."

"True, that will be nice for everyone to share."

"Oh…I thought you just meant for me," Emily teases.

Elizabeth chuckles. "Share or Santa won't visit you, Emily."

"Well…okay. Think you can get a case of wine from the vineyard? Maybe a couple?"

"Already done. Jean has just tapped a barrel of a new blend he wants to try to market. He is looking forward to seeing what we think of it."

"Great!"

The two talk a little longer about common acquaintances and the upcoming dreaded Christmas Gala. This year, since she's not traveling with the team, Emily knows there is no chance she'll be able to get out of it. Her only hope is JJ isn't out of town and will get to attend again.

When she finally hangs up, Emily goes in search of her wife and children. She finds them in the play room. Henry is asleep, his head on Alaska. JJ is lying on a blanket with Rocky, helping her play with one of her activity centers. Every time JJ gets it to make a noise Rocky squeals and smiles as if it's the funniest thing she's ever seen. And considering she is only 2 months old maybe it is.

Emily pulls out her phone and starts to video the cute interaction. JJ has no idea her wife is there.

"Let's see what the cow does?" She pushes the button and it moos. "Mooooo!" JJ impersonates very well.

Rocky cackles and waves her hands.

"How about a puppy like Alaska?" She pushes the button and woofs along with it.

Rocky just can't stop giggling…and neither can Emily. JJ finally realizes her wife is there and looks over her shoulder. She raises an eyebrow.

"If that video makes its way to any member of our team and you will regret it, Mrs. Prentiss."

"But it is soooooo cute! Come on, Jen, moo for the camera again?"

JJ turns and looks at Rocky. "Your Mama is being mean to me, Rocky." Rocky just laughs. JJ grins. "Great…and this one has your back, too, Em. I'm in so much trouble."

"Well, you'll just have to have 1 or 2 more. Maybe eventually one of our kids will like you," Emily jokes.

JJ grabs a stuffed animal and throws it at Emily. The brunette catches it and laughs.

"Getting slow, Jareau."

"Fooling you into complacency, Prentiss," JJ warns with a wink.

"Riiiiight. I'll let you know if I get scared. I'll be in the laundry room."

"I'll be here practicing my animal impersonations with the little princess, right Rocky?" The little girl giggles. "I'll take that as a 'Right, Mommy'."

Emily grins and goes down to swap out laundry. One thing about kids they sure seemed to go through a lot of clothes.

* * *

JJ stares at the ceiling. "Damn…you really do see stars," she mumbles.

"SHIT! Jayje! Are you okay?" Morgan asks, staring down at her.

JJ blinks a few times until her vision finally clears…a little. She starts to sit up with Morgan's help. She sways, still a bit woozy.

"Emily's going to fucking kill me," Morgan moans.

JJ starts to shake her head then moans, realizing that's not a smart move. "Nope. My fault. You said step with my right foot, I stepped with my left."

"Does it matter? She's _still_ going to kill me," he points out.

The two had stayed after work on Monday to work on JJ's hand-to-hand combat skills. She was getting better every time and enjoyed the feeling of confidence it gave her in the field. Tonight, Morgan was teaching her a new blocking move. They had gone through it several times in slow motion. They had gone half speed with JJ attacking and Morgan demonstrating the move. They had gone half speed with JJ using the move a couple of times. Once she went with the wrong foot and saw what could happen if she made that mistake again. They then tried it at full speed…

…and she found out first hand that thinking she knew what would happen had NOTHING on what actually happened if you stepped with the wrong foot.

Morgan wraps an arm around her waist and gets her up and to a bench. Another agent, who had seen the hit, appears with a chemical ice pack.

"Damn, Jareau, I'm impressed. Not many people could take that hit and get up," he says with admiration.

JJ smiles. "Thanks. Wish you could be praising my ability to block that elbow to my temple instead."

The agent chuckles. "You'll take him next time. I know it."

JJ nods her thanks as the agent goes back to his own workout. JJ looks and sees the worry in Morgan's eyes.

"Derek, I'm fine. And Emily won't kill you. If anything, she'll know I will never forget which foot to step with again."

"I hope so. You do know I'm driving you home tonight, right?"

JJ smiles. "I'd probably insist since I don't think you're normally that fuzzy around the edges."

Morgan grins. "Not usually. Come on."

The two gather up their gym bags. They bundle up against the cold and head for Morgan's car. JJ doesn't even know she's dozed off until he is shaking her lightly. He has backed in so JJ is closer to the walk leading to the front door.

"Jayje…we're home. And since your wife is coming down the walk you need to wake up and be ready to protect me."

JJ grins and opens her door. As she steps out she has to steady herself a second.

"Jennifer! What the hell?" Emily asks, her arm around JJ's waist. "Shit! What the hell is that bruise?" She looks beyond her wife. "Derek?"

JJ pats her wife's arm. "My fault, honey. I'll explain later if you promise to stop yelling in my ear."

Emily glares at Morgan who grabs JJ's bag and gets out as Emily helps her wife to the house. By the time they get inside, JJ has explained. Emily breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well did you at least learn your lesson?" she asks.

JJ smiles. "Definitely."

Emily kisses her wife's unbruised temple. "Good." She looks at Morgan. "Stay for dinner?"

He grins. "Depends. You planning to poison my meal for hurting your wife?"

Emily winks, slyly. "Live dangerously and find out, buddy."

Morgan smiles and follows them into the kitchen. He lifts Rocky out of her playpen and starts to play with her as JJ drops down at the kitchen table. Emily gives her a bottle of water and bottle of Aleve.

"Ah, the dinner of champions," JJ jokes.

"Well…for members of our BAU team, at least," Emily corrects with a wink.

The three agents enjoy a nice dinner together…and, no, Emily doesn't poison Morgan for hurting JJ.

* * *

That night, Emily runs her fingers lightly over the bruise on her wife's temple. She then places a feather light kiss upon it.

"I'm glad Morgan did this and not an unsub. I'm guessing it stunned you enough that it could have been bad in the field."

JJ slowly nods. "Yeah, it could have. Not completely sure I didn't black out for a second or two. I just remember seeing his elbow and then looking up at stars twinkling on the ceiling of the gym."

"Damn, Jennifer," Emily murmurs pulling her close. "I love you. Thank you for doing this extra training."

JJ smiles. "Everything I do is to make sure I come home to you and our children. You don't have to thank me."

They stand there a minute, their hands rubbing each other's back, just enjoying being close. JJ finally eases back.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower. Join me?"

Emily smiles. "Sounds perfect."

They share a quick kiss then strip. Emily can't help but moan. Her wife's body is still the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. JJ can't help but shiver with pride at the look in her wife's eyes.

"You make me feel beautiful, Emily," she says quietly.

Emily steps to her and kisses her lightly. "Because you are beautiful, Jennifer."

In just a few minutes they are in the shower. Emily runs her fingers through JJ's golden locks. JJ moans at the feeling. As Emily starts to wash her wife's hair, JJ's hands start to caress her wife. Emily had started back to exercising more, working to get rid of the baby weight and regain the muscles needed for the physical aspect of their job. But JJ doesn't care about the extra weight or the muscle tone changes. She just loves her wife's body.

"I love you, Emily," JJ whispers as she starts to kiss along her wife's collar bone.

Emily moans, trying to concentrate on her wife's hair. "Oh, Jennifer…"

JJ feels a rush of wet heat between her legs that has nothing to do with the shower. She kisses lower, her tongue teasing around her wife's breasts, wishing she could just suck and nip at it with abandon. Emily's hips thrust at the sensation of her wife's lips softly kissing her sensitive peaks.

JJ kisses lower, Emily's fingers now tangled in her hair. She looks up at her wife.

"Leg. Up," she commands.

Emily lifts her leg to the shower seat. JJ kisses around the dark curls. She nips where thigh meets torso, making Emily nearly weep at the sensation. Finally Emily can wait no more. She uses her hands to force JJ's mouth to her aching clit. JJ nearly comes at the forceful move. She latches onto Emily's clit as she drives two fingers into her wife.

"JEN! God, YES! More! Harder!"

JJ sucks harder, letting her teeth nip the throbbing jewel in her mouth. Emily's hips pound into her wife's face, needing more. JJ adds a third finger, twirling her hand, readying her wife for what she knows she really need.

"Jen…please…baby, you know what I need…please…"  
JJ wraps her free arm around her wife's waist as she works in a fourth finger. And then she adds her thumb, slowly curling her hand until her entire fist works up into her wife's core.

"YESSSS! Oh, JENNNNN!"

JJ pistons her arm a few times feeling Emily clench around her and finally orgasm with a roar. JJ comes herself just from her wife's response.

Emily falls back against the wall of the shower. JJ watches her for a moment. Finally Emily looks down and nods. JJ slowly extracts her hand. Emily orgasms once more and slides down onto the shower seat. JJ moves between her wife's legs, still on her knees so she can kiss her wife easily.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. So very much."

Emily nuzzles her wife's forehead. "I love you, too, Jennifer." She stares into her wife's eyes. "I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you. And I sure as hell never thought I deserved anyone like you. I can't imagine what my life would be without you and Henry and Rocky in it. Thank you for walking through life with me."

JJ sighs. "God, Emily, the things you say sometimes." She kisses her wife deeply. "There is no place in the world I would rather be than by your side with our children."

Both feel the heat of desire rising again. They quickly end their shower and make their way to the bed to continue celebrating their love for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday afternoon Emily is just getting settled after Rocky's afternoon feeding when she hears Reid.

"Wonder who that is with Straus?"

Emily turns as JJ looks up, too. Emily stiffens. "Holy shit…" she mumbles.

Straus opens the door to the bullpen. "Agent Prentiss? My office, please."

Straus doesn't wait for an answer but her body language screams extreme irritation. JJ looks at her wife.

"What the hell did you do?"

Emily swallows as she stands. "Took a fucking position I shouldn't have. That's Michel Valois. He's president of Interpol."

JJ leaps up. "Interpol? Emily…what's going on?"

"I have no fucking clue but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like it."

Emily makes her way to the Chief's office. JJ looks at Reid.

"Tell Hotch." She starts towards the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"To get an eagle-eye view of the meeting."

JJ hurries to Garcia's office, shutting and locking the door behind herself. Garcia spins around.

"What's wrong?"

"I need video and audio of Straus' office. The head of Interpol is here and Emily has been called into a meeting with Straus and him."

Garcia immediately starts typing. Soon, the large screen on the wall shows Straus' office.

"Record everything, Garcia."

"Already done, Jayje."

JJ is not surprised to hear the door to the tech's lair unlock to admit the rest of the BAU team. They gather to watch what is going on in Straus' office.

* * *

Straus shuts her door and gestures for Emily to join Valois in the sitting area of her office. Emily takes the armchair, refusing to sit on the sofa with the man. Straus is not surprised. She decides to remain standing.

"Agent Prentiss, I assume you remember President Valois?"

"Yes. When I was there you were Clyde Easter's boss," Emily says, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

He nods, smiling. "True, though we never did actually have the pleasure of meeting face to face."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Of course not. You needed as much plausible deniability of what he was putting me through as possible."

His smile flickers, though doesn't go away. "True. You understand why you had to be put through those…drills?"

Emily laughs humorlessly. "Drills? Three days of beatings and torture are considered 'drills' when we put our own people through them? I'll have to remember that." She leans forward. "You were there. I saw you. Don't insult me by pretending you weren't."

This time the smile does fade. Inside, Emily smiles…she hadn't really seen him but she had long suspected that more was known about Easter's actions than the brass wanted to admit. Valois clears his throat.

"Agent Prentiss, I am here because we could use your help with- -"

"Kiss my ass," she interrupts him.

"Please hear me out."

"No."

He glares at her. Finally he turns to Straus. "If you could give us a moment alone, Chief Straus?"

Straus moves to stand behind Emily. "I don't think so. I told you I wasn't sure this meeting was appropriate. And I told you I knew it wouldn't be appreciated. I believe Agent Prentiss has made her feelings clear."

Valois glares at Straus. "And I thought you had aspirations to move up, Chief Straus. Perhaps that information is incorrect."

Straus folds her arms. "If I decide to advance my career I will do so based on what I do for the FBI _not_for Interpol."

Valois glares at her, then turns back to Emily, speaking to her in French. _"Doyle's network has collapsed but there are others out there. You could train the next line of agents in this war."_

_"It's not my war anymore. I want no part of it,"_ she answers, also in French.

"_But you were one of our best assets! Think of the knowledge you could pass on! You could be a hero to the world."_

_"Not interested. I am happy here and plan to stay here. And even if I leave the Bureau it won't be to return to Interpol."_

Valois stares into Emily's eyes, his hardening. Emily raises an eyebrow, knowing that since the cajoling didn't work now he would start with the threats. _"I can make your career path very unstable."_

_"You can try."_

He leans forward. _"I could make things hard for your wife, too."_

Emily leans towards him, her eyes getting the steely look of Lauren Reynolds. _"You know some of the things I had to learn to become a gun dealing whore. Do anything to hurt Jennifer's career and you'll find out some of the other things I learned as Lauren Reynolds."_

He stares at her. He had heard she could be ruthless. Until this moment he hadn't believed it. He stands, not even bothering to say goodbye as he leaves.

Straus watches him go before turning back to Emily, who is shaking with fury. "Can I get you a bottle of water, Agent Prentiss?"

Emily stands. "No thank you." She looks into Straus' eyes. "Thank you, ma'am, for the support."

Straus nods. "Any time. Should I ask about the French exchange?"

"Probably best if you didn't, ma'am."

"Understood."

Emily storms out of the office. She slams into the bathroom. Her blood pressure is higher than her worst spike when pregnant. She splashes some cold water on her face, trying to calm herself. She hears the door open and is not surprised when JJ's arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you okay?"

Emily shakes her head. "It's never going away, Jen. I fucked up so bad taking that damned position. I just wanted it to kill me and it didn't. Why the hell didn't I just let it kill me? God, I wish it had just ended me."

JJ spins her wife around and stares into her eyes. "You are alive for a fucking reason, Emily. Look me in the eye and tell me that being a wife and mother isn't a good fucking reason to be alive! Tell me that me and Henry and Rocky are worthless to you. Because if you want to be dead that tells me we mean nothing to you."

Emily sees the fury in her wife's eyes. "You…you were watching, weren't you?"

"Damn right I was. What the hell did he say that made you bring up Lauren? What did he say that made you turn into her?"

Emily looks up, trying to gather her thoughts. She translates the French for her wife. JJ takes the brunette's face in her hands.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me. Don't ruin that by wishing yourself dead, do you understand me? If he manages to somehow torpedo my career tomorrow so be it. I still have you and our kids. That's more important than the job any day."

Emily pulls her into a hug. JJ feels her wife tremble. "Thank you," she whispers. "Sorry I got so…so dark."

"I understand. Something tells me you'll have a hell of a talk with Dr. Westfallen tomorrow."

Emily manages a chuckle. "Understatement of the year, Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily hugs her wife once more, allowing her wife's love to wash away the last of the bad feelings and memories the meeting had invoked. Hand in hand they make their way to the door. As they open it they hear Garcia, who had been running interference.

"…yep, worst clog ever! Bad bean burrito at lunch and WHOA you don't want to go in there and smell it! NAAAAASTY!"

Emily blushes BRIGHT red as the agent who had been trying to use the restroom looks at her. JJ had wisely hung back when she heard Garcia's speech. Emily glares at Garcia as the other agent hurries away.

"Couldn't just say water leak? You had to make it look like I'm suffering Montezuma's Revenge? Really?"

Garcia shrugs, grinning. "Had to think fast."

Emily turns to her giggling wife. "Not helping, Jen. Not helping at all."

JJ steps out and winks at Garcia. "I thought it was a fine excuse."

"Of course you did," Emily states. "You're not the one the other agent saw."

Hotch walks up to the three woman. "Prentiss? All okay?"

Prentiss looks from him to Garcia and back. She starts to chuckle. "All of you watched, didn't you?"

Hotch nods, still concerned. "Yes."

Emily sighs, reminding herself how much she loves the members of her team…and how much they love her. "I'm good, Hotch. They just want to suck me back in and it won't happen. If he tries to destroy my career I'll just go into one of the family businesses. My life consists of my wife and children, and my BAU team. Interpol can't have me."

Hotch nods. "Good. Then you three better get back to work. This isn't a social club," he says with a wink.

Emily snaps to attention and gives him a salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

He rolls his eyes and heads back to his office. Emily looks at her wife and friend.

"Thank you both."

"Anytime, Emster," Garcia says as she goes back to her office.

JJ smiles. "You never have to thank me for loving you, baby. Let's get back to murder and mayhem."

Emily nods. "Lead the way, Agent Jareau. Lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

The Friday before Thanksgiving, Emily's worst fear comes true: the team has to leave for a case making her responsible for shopping for the Thanksgiving groceries. On the flight to Maine, JJ does type up a detailed list of everything Emily needs. She even tells her wife to call Sandy Jareau should there be any questions.

In all honesty, Emily prays her help will be so crucial to the case that she could get Francesca to do the shopping, though she will never admit that to her wife.

The case involves 2 college girls that went missing and were later found dead in a ritualistic-style slaying, their bodies posed inside pentagrams drawn in red paint. When a third girl goes missing Saturday night the team knows they are racing against the clock as the other 2 girls were killed with in 48 hours of going missing.

The worst news for Emily…Hotch said not to worry about working on Sunday because everything the team needed was in Maine and Emily wouldn't need to go to Quantico.

Emily stares at the shopping list she had printed out. She frowns and looks at Francesca.

"What is marjoram? Jen's mom will need it for her stuffing."

Francesca smiles at her. "A herb. Similar to oregano."

"Ah. Okay then I think I can do this." She looks at Henry. "Ready to help Mama?"

"Love Mama!" he says, nodding vigorously.

Emily smiles and looks at Francesca. "There's a bottle of breast milk for Rocky if she needs it."

Francesca nods. "Okay. We will see you soon, Emily. Good luck!"

Emily chuckles. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

Emily can't help but smile as Henry "sings" the entire ride to the grocery store. She gets him buckled into a cart and studies the list.

"Okay, Henry, warm stuff first then the cold stuff, right?" He nods. "Right. Smart boy."

She gives him a kiss on the head and starts through the store. She is very proud she only has to ask for help regarding 2 items on JJ's list. Finally it is time to pick out a turkey. Francesca had already cautioned her to buy a fresh not frozen so they wouldn't have to thaw it. The only thing no one mentioned is how big of one she needed. She asks a man at the meat counter.

"Uh, how big a turkey would I need for 10 adults and 4 children?"

"Well, would you like leftovers or do you want it all gone at once?"

"Leftovers would be good," she tells him.

"Then I would go with at least an 18 pound turkey. That should give you plenty for everyone and some left over for snacks and meals later."

Emily nods. "Thank you so much. Come on, Henry, let's get a bird."

Henry makes bird noises, making Emily and the butcher chuckle. "Not exactly what I meant, Champ, but very cute."

She starts to pick through the available birds. The only one over 15 pounds is 20 pounds. She laughs.

"Perfect. Leftovers for us and Hotch and Jack. Look good, Henry?"

"Good, Mama."

"Okay." She puts the large bird in the cart and double checks the list. "Well, Champ, we have it all. Let's head for home."

When they get home Francesca's eyes widen at the huge bird. Emily bites her lip nervously.

"Did I do bad?"

Francesca chuckles. "No, cara, it will be fine. It's just…big. There will be plenty for everyone."

Emily breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Truthfully, I'd rather have too much than too little."

Francesca smiles. "That is the best rule of thumb."

* * *

It is Wednesday morning before the team finally solves the case. Unfortunately one last girl had died before they had figured out that the manager of a local bookstore was the unsub. Due to an ice storm, it was going to be Thursday morning before they could make the flight home. The same storm was delaying Shelby and Sandy's arrival until Thursday morning, also.

This leads to Emily's second panic attack of the holiday.

"I have to do WHAT to the turkey?"

JJ bites back a laugh. "You have to make the garlic butter rub and spread it on the outside and inside of the turkey."

"Okay…I get the outside. But why the inside?"

"It helps infuse the turkey with the flavors. Trust me, Em, it's good. Just stick your hand in the open end of the turkey and spread it all over the inside."

Emily is staring at the bird that sits on the counter by the sink. She had already pulled out the bag containing the neck and gizzards (thankful that JJ had told her about that before she had found them and wondered what the hell they were). She stares at the gaping hole and tilts her head to the side.

"Is this a joke? Like, you're going to wait until my hand is in the butt of the bird and say 'April Fools' or something?"

JJ can't stop the laugh that bubbles out. "Emily, I swear, this is the way we prepared the bird my whole life."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "And it can't wait until you get home tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Em, it's better if it soaks in overnight plus the turkey will already be cooking by the time I get home."

Emily sighs. "Okay, I'll do it. But I swear, Jennifer Prentiss, if this is practical joke you won't get laid again until NEXT Thanksgiving."

JJ laughs. "I love you, Emily. You always make me smile. You don't know how much I needed a laugh after this case."

Emily sighs and leans against the island. "I did know even though this wasn't a shtick to that end. Go on and get dinner with the guys. Let me…ugh…molest this bird."

JJ bursts out laughing. "Sexy, baby. Really sexy."

Emily smiles. "Thanks. Tell Hotch I'll text him when Jack gets here."

"Will do. I'll call you tonight. Love you, baby."

"Love you, too, Jen."

Emily hangs up and sighs. She had taken the afternoon off to get things ready for Thanksgiving so Francesca wouldn't have to do it all. With the team's delayed return, Jessica was dropping Jack off for the night since she was going on a ski trip with some friends and they were leaving that night to make the drive and get away from the ice storm that was working it's way south but should be over in the morning.

Emily reads over the recipe Sandy had given her for the turkey rub and whips it up in one of her mixing bowls. She uses a spatula to spread the mix over the outside of the bird but soon realizes she would miss certain areas if she didn't use her hands.

"Well, Prentiss, no time like the present to get messy."

She takes off her wedding ring and the ring she wears on her other hand, slipping them into her pocket. She washes her hands and, taking a deep breath, she digs her right hand into the butter mixture. She winces at the greasy texture, using her left hand to maneuver the bird to make sure she completely coats the outside.

Once that is done she stares at the open end of the turkey. She bites her lip.

"Get over it, Prentiss, it's cleaned and washed out. You know it's not gross inside. It's just like the outside only…only inside," she reasons. She hears giggling and turns to see Francesca smiling at her. "You find this amusing?"

"Very much so. You face down horrible, evil people and yet this turkey is, how is they say…getting your goat?"

Emily can't help but chuckle. "I have to stick my hand in there. Some sort of weird Jareau tradition thing."

"Si, it is seasoning the inside. Makes a very delicious taste."

Emily sighs. "If you're in on a joke with Jen I'll never forgive either of you."

Francesca just laughs. Emily takes a deep breath, takes a handful of the butter mixture and finally just shoves her hand inside.

"Oh, this is sooooo gross!"

She runs her hand over the inside. She has to do it three times to get the whole inside coated. She immediately uses her elbow to turn on the tap. Francesca laughs and walks over, pumping soap into Emily's hands so she doesn't have to touch the bottle. Emily scrubs her hands twice.

"Next year if Jen isn't here to molest the bird we cater the dinner," she grumbles.

Francesca laughs, grabs Emily's head and places a big kiss on her cheek. "You are adorable, cara."

Emily grunts. "Let's get the bird back in the fridge downstairs. The little princess should be waking up soon for dinner. Is Henry still napping?"

"Si. He and Alaska played so much at the park with the little Jones boy they are both much tired."

"Okay. Well, after I feed Rocky I'll wake him. Otherwise he won't sleep tonight. And tomorrow is a big day. He'll need all the rest he can get."

"What times does Jack arrive?"

Emily glances at the clock. "Any minute now. So, let me go see to Rocky and hopefully I can be back down here by the time we need to feed Henry and Jack."

"Okay, cara. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Emily picks up the turkey and carries it downstairs to the extra fridge. She then goes upstairs, arriving just as Rocky starts to wake.

"Hey, sweetheart. Looks like my timing is perfect." Rocky smiles at her. Emily chuckles. "I know that smile. It's not the 'look how cute I am' smile. It's your 'guess what I'm doing in my diaper, Mama' smile. Where's Aunt Penny when I need her?"

Emily lifts up her daughter, giving her a big hug and kiss. "I love you, sweet girl."

* * *

Later that evening, Jack and Henry are lying on the floor of the living room watching "Cars" and eating popcorn while Emily sits on the couch and reads. As she glances down at the boys she can't help but imagine Henry, Rocky, and a sibling or two doing the same thing. It is an incredibly peaceful image.

She is drawn out of her musings by the ringing of her iPhone. Henry jumps up.

"MOMMY!"

He runs over and climbs up beside Emily as she answers. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, Pookie," Hotch responds with a grin.

Emily laughs. "Hey! No fair teasing when you call from my wife's phone."

He laughs. "Is Jack still awake?"

"Sure is. He and Henry are watching 'Cars.' Hold on a second." She holds the phone out. "Jack, you want to say hi to your dad?"

Jack runs over and grabs the phone. Emily pauses the movie as Jack and Hotch chat. Henry frowns at his Mama.

"Mommy?"

Emily smiles and kisses his head. "She'll talk to you when Jack is finished with Uncle Hotch, okay?"

Henry gets an incredibly adorable "JJ pout" going as he waits. Emily can't help but smile at him. Jack finally hands the phone back to Emily.

"Hotch?"

"Yes. Thanks again for this, Emily. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Plenty of room here for him."

After a farewell, he hands the phone to JJ.

"Hi, Em."

"Hey, babe. Someone wants to speak with you and doesn't quite understand why Jack got the phone first."

"Ah, okay."

Emily hands the phone to Henry. "Mommy?"

"Hi, Henry. You having fun with Jack and Mama?"

"Si!" His confusion forgotten he launches into a lengthy explanation of what fun he's been having, though she only makes out a handful of words. Still, it fills JJ with a warm feeling just to hear his voice. When he finishes she sighs.

"Sounds like you had a great day, Henry. Much better than Mommy's."

"Love Mommy."

"I love you, too. Very, very much. And I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Tu'key, Mommy."

"Yes, tomorrow we have turkey. It will be yummy."

"Mmmm! Tu'key!"

JJ chuckles. "Exactly. Well, let me speak with Mama, Little Man. I love you so much."

"Love, Mommy. Night, Mommy!"

"Goodnight, Henry."

Emily turns the movie back on and steps out into the hallway to speak with her wife while the boys finish watching.

"You sound better than the last time we spoke," Emily says.

JJ nods. "Yeah, I feel a bit better. This was a tough one. Add in not being able to leave and it's worse. Spence and Morgan are working on switching their flights but may not be able to."

"Well, make sure they know they are welcome here. I have a 20 pound bird so we should be fine."

"I already told them. Morgan will be okay if he can't go but I know it will really hurt Spence if he can't get out to see his mom."

"Poor guy. Well, if he gets stuck with us we'll do our best to make it a good day for him."

The two talk about 15 more minutes until Emily sees the movie ending. "Well, let me get these two guys to bed. Want me to call you when they are down?"

JJ yawns. "Actually, I think I'll call it a night. We're going to head to the airstrip at 5:30 in hopes of getting out sooner rather than later."

"Good plan. I can't wait to see you, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too, Em. Give Rocky a kiss for me."

"You know I will. Night, sweetheart."

"Night, Em."

Emily hangs up and gets the boys moving up towards bed. After getting their teeth brushed she first tucks in Henry while Jack reads a book in his room. Henry had enjoyed a busy day and even after his long nap he doesn't make it to the second verse of his lullaby before he is asleep.

In the room Declan normally uses, Emily gets Jack all tucked in and together they read one book. She then starts to sing him the same lullaby she sings her own children. He looks at her funny.

"What are those words?"

Emily smiles. "It's a language called Italian."

"Oh. Do you know any real songs?"

Emily laughs at Italian songs not being real. "Umm…let's see, how about this one."

She sings him a song from "Beauty and the Beast." He smiles and snuggles down in the bed.

"You sing pretty, Aunt Emily."

She kisses his forehead. "Thank you, Jack. If you need anything, just call for me, okay? That little machine there will be like a walky-talky and let me hear you."

"Cool!"

She grins. "Very cool."

She turns on his nightlight. "There. Now Batman will watch over you until morning. All good?"

"All good! Goodnight, Aunt Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack."

She kisses him once more, then turns out the lamp. As she walks down the hall it suddenly hits her: sure maybe it was just one night but she had proven to herself that she could handle the needs of multiple children at once.

"Oh my God…I'm like…like _really_ a mother! How the hell did that happen?"

* * *

Sandy and Shelby had arrived with AJ and Abby just after 10. That gave Sandy time to make her traditional stuffing for the bird and get it in the oven in time for it to be done by 4. They then helped Emily make some snacks for everyone, knowing the team would not have had a chance for a real meal before their flight home.

Morgan and Reid managed to get flights out on Thanksgiving. Everyone else planned to converge on Chateau Prentiss to spend the holiday together. Rossi had detoured to his house to prepare his side dish. Emily told him not to worry about baking it as he could just put it in the oven when he got to the Prentiss house.

Gerald and Elizabeth had brought a large selection of delicacies from Europe with them…as well as a couple of tins of Rose's chocolates and 2 cases of the DuPois vineyard wines. As owner of the vineyard, Emily happily tasted the new flavor (after pumping Rocky's lunch, of course). She loved it and signed a paper allowing Jean, her vineyard manager, to bottle the new flavor for sale.

"It will need a name, Emily."

Emily thinks a minute. "How about Henri Roxanne? The label could be an 1800's street scene sketch complete with a gentleman in a top hat and a woman in an old hoop skirt dress."

Elizabeth smile. "The Dupois Henri Roxanne. I love it."

Emily smiles at her mother. "Really?"

Elizabeth nods. "Really."

"Good. Let me run it by Jen since it's a Prentiss thing and she needs to be in on the decision, too."

"What decision?" JJ asks as she walks up.

Emily offers her wife the glass of the new wine. JJ tastes it, her eyes getting wide and she hums her approval of the taste. Emily tells her about the potential new name.

"What do you think?"

JJ smiles, taking her wife's hand and kissing it. "I love it, Emily."

"Good, then sign this paper, Mrs. Prentiss, and it shall be."

JJ stares at the paper a minute. "Really? I can approve this?"

Elizabeth grins. "You _are_the same Jennifer Prentiss on the ownership papers, right?"

JJ chuckles. "Uh, yes, I believe so." She takes a pen and signs off on Emily's idea for the name and label design. "There. My first official Prentiss thing signature."

Emily gives her wife a kiss. "And you thought you weren't cut out for this."

JJ chuckles. "Well, it's not buying and selling the whole world but it's a start, right?"

"Right."

The rest of the day goes beautifully. Everyone has a great time. Elizabeth had enjoyed cooking alongside Sandy, Shelby and JJ. She insists that they do it all again next year. Emily is just happy that everyone agrees that the turkey tasted wonderful and that the way she had prepared it was perfect. She wraps her arms around JJ from behind.

"Okay, so maybe the molesting of the turkey wasn't a practical joke."

JJ slaps her arm. "Will you quit calling it 'molesting' the turkey. That's too twisted even for you!"

Emily chuckles and kisses her wife's cheek. "Okay. Should I call it feeling it up?"

"No! Pervert. You call it rubbing the turkey."

Emily thinks a minute, then bursts out laughing. "And that sounds better why?"

JJ ponders it a moment and laughs. "Okay, so maybe there isn't any way to make it not sound perverted. Just know it tasted great, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, baby. I'm just glad everyone had such a good time. Too bad Will and Helen couldn't make it up here."

"Yeah. But he had to choose Thanksgiving or Christmas and this year will be really special for Henry."

"I know. Just sucks he had to choose."

Later that night, when everyone is gone except the Jareau's, JJ decides she needs to show her wife just how much she loved her for getting everything ready. But by the time she gets out of the bathroom Emily is fast asleep. JJ smiles and cuddles up to her wife.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

She kisses her wife on the cheek, sighing happily as Emily automatically rolls towards her. JJ rolls to her right side, allowing Emily to spoon into her. She lifts Emily's hand and kisses it once more.

"My true love."

Yes, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss had quite a lot to be thankful for and Emily is at the top of that list tied with Henry and Rocky.


	11. Chapter 11

"Has he talked to the local high school to see if there are any kids who have been vocal about the construction?"

JJ sighs, staring up at her wife. "He said no one's talking that's why he called us."

JJ had been given a consult regarding a series of graffiti attacks on a construction project. They were getting angrier and more racist as time went on and the latest one was punctuated by a large dumpster being set on fire. The building was being built in an area that had been a popular teenage hangout. JJ is worried she is missing something so had reached out to the other profilers for help.

Emily nods, her eyes again scanning the pictures. "It's definitely kids. Adults would have done something more destructive than lighting a dumpster on fire. Unfortunately the attacks are escalating and could soon turn very violent. Another big heads up about it being teenagers is the racist overtones. It was a hangout for predominantly white kids and it will be a business built by and for their community. There is nothing inherently racist in the construction project."

JJ nods, seeing where her wife is going. "But by spewing racial epithets they are attracting attention to their mission to stop the construction. It's just another bid for attention."

Emily nods. "Right."

"So I can tell the detective all that. But how do I tell him how to find the kids?"

"Tell him to go to the high school, ask about who would be the most angry about the loss of their hangout…and then look at their hands for traces of spray paint," she finishes with a grin.

JJ chuckles. "Seriously?"

Emily nods and hands her back the file. "Seriously. It's a long shot but most times kids don't get it all off. Plus the ones doing it would most likely see the paint on their hands as a kind of badge of honour showing what they are willing to do to protect their space."

JJ shakes her head. "That's just twisted. Thanks for the assist."

Emily nods. "Any time, Profiler Jareau."

JJ just grins as she picks up the phone to call the detective. Since the latest attack had happened the night before there should still be plenty of paint on the offenders. As Emily heads back towards her desk Hotch waves to her from his office. She walks up there.

"Yes, Hotch?" she asks as she walks in.

"Shut the door for a second."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Uh, okay." She closes the door and takes a seat in front of Hotch's desk.

"Was that the graffiti consult you were helping with?"

Emily nods. "Yep. She could tell it was kids but wasn't sure where to go with that knowledge."

"And you gave her what she needed?"

Emily frowns. "What's this about, Hotch?"

Hotch grins. "Don't get defensive. End of year reviews. I'm asking everyone about JJ since she's in her probationary year." He raises a hand. "And before you point out she's not some agent off the street, I know that. This is just SOP and you know Straus is big on that."

Emily chuckles, her tension easing. "Right. Sorry. Well, I can honestly say Jen is a hell of a profiler. Add in the empathy she developed as a media liaison and she may be better than all of us once she gets experience under her belt."

"Empathy?" Hotch questions.

Emily thinks a second. "We all come to profiling from various backgrounds. But the rest of us on this team were always out there, in some way, pushing suspects to get answers. Even Reid when he was Gideon's protégé was immediately profiling and pushing suspects. Jen tended to be a shoulder for the victims families, a spokesperson not just for us but for them, too. She hasn't forgotten that. She humanizes us in a way I don't think we even knew we needed to be."

Hotch starts to chuckle. "You and Morgan said nearly the same exact thing. Guess that means we'll keep Profiler Jareau around."

Emily grins. "Smart move, bossman."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," he jokes. "One more thing, Rossi is going on an inmate visit on Thursday with a woman at Maryville in Ohio. Think JJ would be ready to assist?"

Emily thinks a minute. "I really don't know." She bites her lip a second. "She knows that aspect of the job from a textbook but she's never done one of the walkthroughs. What is the woman in for?"

"She'd lure men into sexual situations, scream rape and then stab them between the legs."

Emily winces. "Ow!"

Hotch raises his eyebrows. "Tell me about it."

"I'd say if there's no danger to her, send her. She has to learn and this inmate seems angrier at men than women. She should respond better to Jen than to Rossi. If she can work with Rossi before they go it would help her if she ends up directing the interview."

Hotch nods. "My thoughts exactly. Thanks for your time. I'll let you get back to work."

Emily studies him, grinning. "This was part of my evaluation, too, wasn't it? To see if I could be objective about Jennifer."

He laughs. "Such a good profiler. I chose you well."

Emily snorts. "I was foisted off on you so you just got damn lucky, Hotchner."

He raises an eyebrow. "You do realize I haven't _finished_ your evaluation, right?"

Emily grins. "Sure. But you couldn't live without me. Jen would be too whiny so I know I'm safe," she says as she stands.

"And you best hope I don't slip up and tell her you called her whiny," he says chuckling.

Emily just winks as she heads back to her desk. When she gets there, she sees JJ is on the phone. She studies her wife a moment. True she was the most beautiful women Emily had ever been with but she was also one of the smartest. She is a brilliant profiler and truly deserves her place on this team. No bias is needed for Emily to praise and support her wife.

_"Damn, you got so lucky, Prentiss. Don't you ever take her for granted,"_ she coaches herself as she starts on the next case file.

* * *

JJ tries to hide her excitement. "An inmate visit? Yes, sir, I'm ready to do that."

Hotch chuckles. "It's okay to be excited, Jareau."

JJ blushes. "Uh, right. Sorry. Will I be with Morgan?"

"Nope, Rossi will lead this one. I want you all to fly up on Wednesday morning so you can go through all her files there at the prison. Normally we would just use summary files but I think it will help you gain insight into the prisoner and understand better what our questionnaires are looking to discover for our files. There's a good chance she will prefer speaking to you instead of Rossi. Make sure to ask Rossi anything and everything you need to be ready just in case you end up in the front seat of this drive through her mind."

JJ nods. "No problem. Is there anything I can look over tonight or tomorrow?"

He hands her a folder. "A summary of her crimes and her years of abuse as presented at trial. The rest will be what you and Rossi go through on site."

JJ nods. "Excellent. Thanks, Hotch, for giving me this chance."

"You've earned it, JJ. Don't doubt that. Good luck."

"Thanks, Hotch."

JJ heads back to her desk. Emily sees the happiness in her wife's eyes and knows Hotch must have just told her about the inmate visit. JJ gives her wife a meaningful look then heads for the ladies room. Emily waits a minute, then follows. As she walks in the door, JJ pulls her into a big hug.

"You know, right?" JJ says.

"Yep. Hotch asked me about it this morning," Emily says smiling.

"Am I being a twit for being this excited?"

Emily chuckles. "Not at all. You're finally going to feel like you're contributing to the files that help us case after case. You'll be leaving your mark for future agents plus something you discover on Thursday could help us down the line, too. I was just as excited my first time."

"Hotch gave me some stuff to look over tonight. Can I pick your brain if I need to?"

Emily gives her wife a chaste kiss. "You never have to ask, Jen."

JJ smiles. "Just remembering my manners," she says with a wink.

Emily smiles. "Sandy Jareau will be so proud."

They share another quick kiss before JJ leaves the restroom, followed a few minutes later by Emily.

* * *

Thursday morning JJ is so full of nervous excitement she only has one cup of coffee. Rossi can't help but grin.

"And coffee bean growers everywhere shake in their boots."

JJ mock glares at him. "Ha ha, old man."

Rossi smiles. "So, any last questions?"

JJ slowly shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Good. Just remember, let her dictate things to a point but be ready to steer her back to what we need to know."

"And if she would rather talk to you?"

He chuckles. "Then watch and learn."

JJ nods. Before she can say anything more, the door opens and two guards escort in the prisoner. One guard looks at Rossi.

"You want her in cuffs or out?"

Rossi smiles. "Out. We'll be fine in here, right, Amelia?"

The woman glares at him and shrugs. "I guess we'll find out." Once she is freed she leans forward on the table and looks at JJ. "So…you his bitch?"

JJ's face doesn't change. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. This is SSA David Rossi. We're here because your lawyer said you are willing to walk through one of our questionnaires. Is that correct?"

Amelia studies JJ a second. "He said it could help me understand my rage and shit. That true?"

JJ nods. "It can help."

The inmate shrugs. "Fine. Let's talk."

Rossi sits forward. "We'd like to first- -"

Amelia sneers at him. "Her, not you. Men ain't done nothing but hurt me all my life. I don't trust men. She talks or this is over."

Rossi nods understandingly. "Of course. I apologize."

"You getting out of here?"

"That's not possible," Rossi explains. "But Agent Jareau will speak with you. I'll just take notes."

Amelia considers this a second then finally shrugs. "Fine." She turns back to JJ. "So, what do you want to know?"

Four hours later they break for lunch. Amelia looks at Rossi.

"You…don't seem too bad for a guy."

Rossi nods. "Thank you. I promise you, not all men are evil. I'm sorry that you have not been able to see that in your life."

JJ leans forward. "Amelia, use your time in jail to get help. A counselor will help you understand your life better and give you the tools you need to take control of your life when you get out of prison."

Amelia snorts. "I got 40 more years in here."

JJ shrugs. "So you'll be 64 when you get out. That's still time to live a better life."

Amelia sighs. "Yeah…maybe. We'll see."

After lunch Amelia is even more open. She even talks to Rossi, allowing him to ask a few questions. By the time the agents leave Rossi feels it may have been the most productive visit he's ever been on. As they leave he looks at JJ.

"You did exceptionally well today, Jareau. So well I may never take you on one of these again," he says seriously.

She stops and stares at him, anger darkening her blue eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you make me look bad," he says…and then breaks into a smile.

JJ chuckles and shakes her head. "You suck. I feel really good about this day. Thanks, Rossi, for all you did to help prep me. I know the majority of these visits will be hell but I have to say this has made me more confident about them. I can handle these things."

Rossi stops and stares into her eyes, no amusement in them. "Be confident, not cocky. There will be times you'll sit across for a serial rapist who will look at you like a piece of meat. You'll be able to read in his eyes as he undresses you and violates you in his fantasy. You'll face down murderers who will imagine their hands wrapped around your throat as you slowly choke to death. 99.9% of our visits will be like that. Your skin will crawl and you'll want to run from the room. That's the reality of what we do, not what just happened with Amelia."

JJ stares at him, her face colouring at the dressing down. "Right. I didn't mean…I just…shit…"

Rossi places his hand on her shoulder. "You did a great job today, JJ. I just don't want you thinking it will always be this easy. I'm not scolding, I'm warning. Other profilers have gone into meetings cocky and ended up attacked. I couldn't handle it if that happened to you."

JJ takes a deep breath and nods. "I'll remember. I swear."

Rossi finally smiles. "I know you will. You've got 3 damn good reasons to keep your head on right. I just want to make sure you don't forget that."

JJ smiles, thinking about Emily, Henry and Rocky. "I won't now. Promise. Thanks, Dave."

He smiles and nods. "Anytime, JJ. Come on, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

JJ stares down at her daughter, stroking a hand through her hair. Emily walks in and wraps her arms around her wife from behind, resting her chin on JJ's shoulder.

"You okay?"

JJ nods. "Fine."

"You don't sound or look fine. From what I heard your first inmate visit was a homerun."

"It was. And I might have gotten a bit cocky about it. Rossi gave me a verbal face slap, totally deserved."

"But…" Emily presses, knowing there is more.

"She was abused almost from the time she was born, Em," JJ says, her voice catching. "How can someone do that to a child? How could they…God, Em…"

Emily pulls her closer, kissing her cheek. "I don't know, Jen."

"I just wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her everything will be okay. But it won't be. She turned that abuse into fury and now she'll be in jail until she's in her 60's. Flying back I kept thinking about Rocky and Henry. How could I not, right? We keep leaving them alone. Can't that hurt them, too?"

"We won't hurt them, Jen. We have built an amazing support system around them from Francesca to Garcia to our parents. When we aren't with them people we love and trust are with them. More importantly, they are people our kids love and trust. They will never feel alone or abandoned." Emily turns JJ in her arms and stares into her eyes. "And if at any time our jobs with the BAU start to be a problem I have no doubt both of us would be able to walk away from the job for them. Tell me the job is more important than our kids and I'll know you're not the woman I thought you were."

JJ leans up and kisses her wife. "The job is important but not more than them. Thank you, Emily, for reminding me of that."

Emily pulls her close. "No problem, Mrs. Prentiss. It's what I'm here for."

After a second, JJ turns again, pulling Emily tight to her back as she continues to watch her daughter sleep and imagining the world of possibilities open to her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mother, it's just a little more difficult this year because I'm still nursing Rocky. We'll just get ready and leave from the house and come back here at the end of the night."

Elizabeth sighs. "Are you sure, Emily?"

Emily is getting frustrated with a conversation that has gone on 11 minutes, which is 10 minutes too long. "Yes, Mother. It's the best solution for us. And Henry is with us, too, this year. Garcia is babysitting them both but she can't nurse Rocky. I can get one bottle pumped for her but that won't keep her all night."

"What about switching her to formula for the weekend?"

"MOTHER!" Emily screams, furious that Elizabeth just isn't getting it. She takes a steadying breath. "I am nursing for 6 months and can't just stop for one whole weekend! Formula is okay every once in a while right now but not for 2 days straight. It's not healthy for Rocky. And if you keep harping on this you can forget me even bothering to show up at the damn gala. Maybe _you_ didn't give a damn about your daughter but I care about _mine_!"

JJ looks up sharply from where she is reading. As soon as she had said it, Emily regretted it but the dead silence on the other end of the phone still punches her in the gut.

"Mother…I'm sorry. That was…was uncalled for," Emily mutters.

"I'll see you Saturday, Emily," Elizabeth says stiffly and hangs up.

Emily throws the phone down, turns around and kicks the couch. "Son of a bitch, Emily!" she scolds herself.

JJ stares at her wife. "Emily, call her back."

"She won't answer."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't answer." Emily heads into the hallway, grabbing her purse and keys. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Where are you going?"

"To grovel." She walks over and kisses her wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Good luck, baby."

"Thanks. A bottle for Rocky is- -"

"I know. Go on."

Emily nods and heads out. The last thing she wants to do on a Wednesday night is drive to her parent's row house in D.C. But if she lets the anger fester it will destroy all the work they have done repairing their relationship.

"Of course your outburst proves you still have a lot of unresolved anger you need to deal with. Better make note of it for you appointment with Westfallen next week, Prentiss."

Emily finally finds a parking space a block from her parents house. She walks up and knocks on the door. She takes a deep breath as she hears footsteps approaching.

The front door swings open…

…and JJ stares at Elizabeth in shock.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Emily. Can you get her please?"

"No. I mean I would but she went to see you," JJ explains.

"She…she did?"

JJ nods. "Yes." She steps back. "Come in, let's get a cup of tea and talk."

In DC, Emily stares at her father. "She…she went to see me? Really?"

Gerald nods. "Yes."

Emily shakes her head. "Damn it, Dad, what the hell do I do?"

"Call your wife and tell her we're on our way."

Emily stares at him. "You'll go with me?"

"Something tells me it would be better for me to drive home after all the emotions that are sure to be exposed."

"Yeah, maybe."

Emily steps inside as Gerald grabs his coat. He starts back towards the door and stops. "Oh, wait. Here, your mother forgot this at Thanksgiving." He hands her a photo album. "She found another old box of your photos and- -"

Emily refuses to take it and interrupts. "You better look at it first, Father."

Gerald frowns at the statement and the vitriol behind the word "Father." He looks at the album in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

Emily takes a deep breath. What the hell, she thinks, get it all out in the fucking open in one night. "The last one she gave me had 23 pictures that I had Jennifer destroy. Two were pictures of you on beach vacations. The other 21 were women in bikini's, usually in Monte Carlo, that I don't know. They were your flings, Father. My guess is you shoved the evidence of your affairs in my stuff so Mother would assume they were my friends."

Gerald looks chagrined. He sighs and sets the album aside. "I'll…I'll double check this one."

"That's all you have to say?"

He looks at his daughter. "What can I say, Emily? I admitted to you about the affairs, not that you didn't know. They were in my past."

"Then why not get rid of the fucking pictures? Why bury them in with my stuff? Did you want to have them handy to relive your stud days or what? Tell me, Father, why the fuck keep them?"

He slowly shakes his head. "I…I don't know."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Not good enough. Figure it out, Father." She turns to go. "If Mother can't drive herself home I'll make arrangements. I don't think I can be in a car with you right now."

Gerald watches his daughter go, not at all blaming her for the anger and disappointment in her voice. As the door closes behind her he hangs up his coat and grabs the album to see if it contains any evidence of his sordid past.

* * *

Elizabeth toys with the mug of tea that JJ has set in front of her. The blonde sits across from her at the kitchen table, watching her compassionately.

"She was right, you know," Elizabeth says softly.

"No, she wasn't, Elizabeth. I refuse to believe you didn't care about Emily. I've seen pictures of you holding her as a baby and you couldn't hide the pride and love from the camera."

"I was taught to hide my emotions, to show people what they want to see."

"No one could fake what I saw. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't love her."

Elizabeth finds she can look everywhere but at her daughter-in-law. JJ hands her a napkin as she sees the tears start to well.

"I did love her. And I'm not sure when that love turned to indifference…apathy."

"I don't think it ever did. If it had you would never have tried to fix things with her." JJ reaches over and takes one of the ambassador's hands. "You grew up in a house where showing love was a weakness. I can't even fathom that concept. But somehow you managed to show Emily enough love, enough care that she didn't fall into the same trap you did. She couldn't have done that without you."

"Hmph. She had good nannies and teachers. Did you know she came out to her father and I by screaming at him because she didn't want to go to some event or another?"

JJ nods. "Yes, I did. She was terrified you were going to hospitalize her. But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. Why not?"

JJ's eyes get wide. "Excuse me?"

"Her being a lesbian was an embarrassment to us. It was…was not appropriate and it could have destroyed my political aspirations. Why the hell didn't I do something to try to change her?"

JJ now realizes Elizabeth is truly questioning her actions, not ruing them. "You didn't do it because you knew your daughter wasn't just being a rebellious teenager. You recognized that being a lesbian was just part of who she is, not some sort of sickness that had to be cut out of her like a tumor. You saw _her_, Elizabeth, even when you didn't even know you were looking."

Elizabeth finally meets JJ's eyes. "I knew about the abortion. Father Gamino came to me that Monday after she had gone with Matthew supposedly to a museum. I never said a word to her about it but Father Gamino demanded that I order her to stop attending church unless she repented. I told him that had he come to me before she and Matthew had gone to that butcher maybe we could have helped her instead of hurting her. It wasn't long after that that I heard I was being sent to Russia. I can't prove it but I am sure he had a hand in that transfer."

"I'm sure he did."

"The thing is, I never told her I knew. It sort of slipped out when I told her we were converting to Episcopalian but I never actually said I knew and that I was so sorry she felt she had to hide that from me. I have done her so many disservices over the years, Jennifer. Why do I even think I'm worthy of yet another chance?"

JJ smiles. "Because she's your daughter and you love her. It's because you're her mother that she fights to have a relationship with you. It's why you both passed each other on 95 to settle things from that phone call. You love each other, Elizabeth, and I know you'll get past this just like you've gotten past all the other shit you've overcome so far."

"I hope so. I owe you an apology, too. I shouldn't be questioning or forcing my ideas onto your children. I was wrong to say she should switch Rocky to formula just to be able to stay longer at a silly little event. Your children should come first and I'm sorry I implied otherwise."

JJ smiles and squeezes Elizabeth's hand. "I forgive you. Thank you for saying that."

Just then Rocky begins to fuss. JJ stands to get the bottle of breast milk. Elizabeth meets her at the steps. "Jennifer? May I?"

JJ smiles and hands her the bottle. "Of course."

Elizabeth smiles and go upstairs to feed her granddaughter. Twenty minutes later Emily walks in the front door. JJ is waiting for her in the hallway.

"Elizabeth is feeding Rocky."

Emily frowns. "She…she is?"

JJ nods. "Yes." She takes her wife's hands. "You were both wrong and you both know it. You'll make this right."

Emily nods. "We will." Emily sighs. "I…I sort of…screwed up with Father, too." She tells JJ about that tense conversation. JJ shakes her head.

"Wow…both in one night. You're going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow."

Emily rubs her temple. "Already do."

JJ pulls her close and gives her a kiss. "Well, go fix things with Elizabeth. We can worry about Gerald tomorrow."

Emily nods and heads upstairs. She pauses in the hallway, listening to her mother sing a Portuguese lullaby to Rocky. When she hears her mother stand and lay the baby in the crib she finally moves to the door.

"You are a beautiful little girl, Rocky. As beautiful as your mother was. I'm sorry I tried to take her away from you if only for a night. I love you, Roxanne Amy Prentiss."

"She loves you, too," Emily says quietly.

Elizabeth turns, amazed she hadn't heard her daughter approach. "Emily."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Elizabeth nods. "I am, too, for more things than I can even verbalize." She walks over and hugs Emily. "I promise, I will never put my political and social b.s. above the needs of your children again."

"Thank you, Mom. And I promise not to bring up ancient history when I'm frustrated." She stares into her mother's eyes. "I know you cared about me and loved me. Maybe it was hard for you to show but I know the feelings were there, I never doubted that even at my worst. Things were just…complicated."

Elizabeth smiles and strokes her daughter's cheek. "That's an understatement. I want to say to you that I am so glad you overcame the emotional handicaps we gave you to fall in love with Jennifer. She is an absolutely wonderful woman."

Emily smiles. "Yes, she is. She is the one that made me recognize that I had to change what was in me if I wanted to truly be happy. I had to change to be worthy of her and every day I look in her eyes I know who I want to continue to be so that I don't lose her. I just can't imagine my life with her, Henry and Rocky."

Elizabeth kisses her daughter's cheek. "I love hearing you say that. Make sure she hears it, too."

Emily nods. "I do. Every day."

The two women go down the stairs into the kitchen. As they step out of the stairwell, Emily is pulled into a deep kiss by JJ. When it ends, her head is swimming…in a good way.

"Wow! What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

JJ holds up the baby monitor. Emily blushes. "I always forget about that damn thing."

Elizabeth and JJ laugh. JJ looks at her mother-in-law. "Elizabeth, it's late. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing. I can even get you something to wear tonight and tomorrow until you get home."

Elizabeth finally nods. "Okay. Let me call Gerald and let him know. Thank you."

JJ nods and heads upstairs to get things for Elizabeth. Emily bites her lip as her mother calls her father. Would he say something? Would he ask to talk to her? Would Mother just know something happened? When Elizabeth hangs up, Emily lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Your father says goodnight and he'll see you this weekend."

Emily smiles. "Good. Very good. Fine."

Elizabeth studies her daughter, who blushes at the scrutiny. "Emily? What's wrong?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Nothing. Not exactly. Just…Father and I…we…we'll work it out. Promise. Just give us time. Please?"

"Okay. For now." She glances at her watch. "Now you better get to bed, young lady, you have work tomorrow."

Emily manages a smile. "Yes, ma'am." She rubs her mother's arm. "I can't believe you actually drove down here to see me."

Elizabeth smiles. "I might hate driving but I love you, Emily." She kisses her daughter. "Goodnight, dear."

"Night, Mom."

A little while later Emily climbs into bed. JJ instinctively knows her wife needs to be held that night and pulls Emily into her arms.

"Thank you, Jennifer," Emily whispers.

JJ kisses her temple. "You never have to thank me for loving you, Emily. Helping you and your parents navigate this new relationship you are nurturing is part of loving you."

"I know that's how you see it. I see it as proof Westfallen may not be enough to help fix your mental issues," she says with a grin.

JJ chuckles. "Gee…thanks, dear."

Emily smiles and tilts her head up to kiss her wife. "I love you, Jennifer Prentiss. Now and always."

JJ smiles. "Te amo, Emily. Ahora and para siempre."

Emily snuggles back into her wife, loving when they swap lines of love.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday after the gala Gerald and Elizabeth arrive for brunch with their daughter's family. Elizabeth hands Emily the photo album.

"I meant to give you this at Thanksgiving, dear. I understand it was good I forgot as a few pictures weren't yours."

Emily looks at her father in surprise.

"Yes, I told her, Emily. You were right they should have just been destroyed long ago. I'm sorry I put you in such a bad position."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Dad. It…it means…a lot."

He nods. "I know. I promise, Emily, no more secrets. As far as I know all of those things are gone. And if more show up I'll own up to them. I swear."

"Good. I'm sorry for the way I blew up at you. It was wrong to do it that way. But my emotions were high and I just…I reacted very badly."

Gerald smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's call it even and move on, shall we?"

Emily nods. "Sounds perfect. Come on, brunch is ready. I'm trying a new casserole a lady at work told me about. If it's not good humor me."

Her parents chuckle and follow her into the kitchen.

"PA! MA!" Henry hollers, struggling to get out of his highchair to see his grandparents.

Gerald walks over and lifts him up. "How's my boy?"

Henry gives him a big hug and kiss. "Love Pa!"

"I love you, too, Henry." He gives him a kiss then passes him to Elizabeth.

"You are getting so big, Henry! Are you looking forward to seeing Santa Claus?"

Henry nods, though he's still not quite sure who Santa is. "Love Ma!"

"I love you, too, sweet boy." She sets him back down in his highchair. "Eat up now. Where's Jennifer?"

"Upstairs getting her Redskins outfit ready for tonight. Two late night's in a row means we will have to keep the coffee pot full to the brim tomorrow or deal with a very cranky blonde profiler."

"I heard that," JJ says as she steps into the kitchen.

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Deny it, Agent Jareau."

JJ grins. "Didn't say it was wrong, just said I heard it."

"Is Declan going with you tonight, Jennifer?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nope, since he has school tomorrow my 'boyfriend' can't go." She grins. "So I'm taking Emily's boyfriend instead."

Emily huffs. "Boyfriend? He should be so lucky."

Gerald chuckles. "Well, Derek should have fun."

"Yeah, especially since the Skins actually have a good chance of winning this game."

"What the heck is she wearing?" Emily suddenly blurts.

Everyone turns and sees a smiling Garcia holding Rocky…who is dressed like a frog. "Isn't it just TOO cute!"

"You've dressed my daughter like a toad and you think it's cute?" Emily growls.

"Not a toad. A cute little froggy. I was watching a video of her and seeing how she kicks her little legs and she just looked like an adorable little frog so I ordered this outfit. Isn't it sweet!"

Emily, who is not a fan of amphibians, is sneering. Everyone else is cooing about how cute Rocky is. The little girl just giggles and claps, kicking her little legs…like a frog. Garcia squeals.

"SEEEEE! Froggy style!"

"That is too cute for words, Pen!" JJ agrees.

Elizabeth holds out her arms for the girl. "So sweet! Yes, you are!"

"She's dressed like a frog, Mother! How is that sweet?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge against frogs because of that one little incident."

Emily blushes as JJ and Garcia exchange a look, then turn to Elizabeth. "What incident?" they ask simultaneously.

"Mother…don't…I beg you," Emily whines.

"Don't whine, Emily, it's unbecoming. It was when we were in Spain. Emily was playing in the backyard when she heard a strange sound by the pond. She went to see what it was and it was a frog. She bent down to get a better look at it, it jumped up, smacked into her face, she screams and panics and falls into the pond. When she stands up she is covered with slime, tadpoles and frogs, including one that somehow got into her blouse. Oh, the screams she emitted!" Elizabeth tells, laughing at the memory.

"How old was she?" asks a laughing JJ.

Elizabeth looks at Gerald. "Six?"

Gerald nods. "I believe so."

Emily rolls her eyes. "I dislike all of you right now. Every single one of you."

JJ walks over and tries to kiss her wife, but Emily turns her head. "Aw, come on, baby. You've heard funny stories about me."

"Yes, but do you see me dressing our daughter like one of your fears?"

"Whoa…I get not liking them but are you telling me that Uber Agent Emily Prentiss, the reincarnation of Wonder Woman, is scared of little frogs?" Garcia says with amusement.

Emily blushes brighter. "Not exactly. I mean…they just…ugh…I swear, Penelope, if this gets out at the office I will never forgive you."

Garcia just grins, not admitting to anything she might have planned for Emily. Emily just rolls her eyes.

"Brunch is getting cold. Let's eat…you menaces to my sanity."

Everyone laughs and helps get the rest of the meal on the table, where they enjoy a nice, relaxing brunch together.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning JJ drags herself into the kitchenette to get coffee started…and steps into a puddle. "What the hell?"

She looks around and soon finds out the puddle is from the waterline that feeds the coffee pot.

"Oh, hell no," she mumbles. She tries to prove herself wrong but can't…the coffee pot is out of order. "Shit, shit, double shit, fuck."

"And good morning to you, too," Rossi says teasingly. "Is coffee almost…what the hell is all this water?"

"The coffee pot's waterline is cracked."

"Oh, that's not good."

JJ turns and glares at him. "Ya think?"

Rossi stares at her a second. "Ah, right. Redskins game. At least they won, right?"

"And that gets me coffee HOW?" JJ asks with irritation.

Rossi laughs. "You really are a peach when you're tired. Let me make a call to maintenance. Meanwhile, check to see if they have coffee upstairs. If not, I'll treat the office to Starbucks."

JJ manages a smile. "Okay, I'm not pissed at you now."

"Thank goodness!" he jokes.

JJ does manage to get a cup from the Terrorism floor. Rossi still got a hold of Morgan and had him bring in Starbucks for everyone, and an extra cup for JJ, just to keep them all safe. By the time their 10 a.m. meeting rolls around JJ is nearly human again. Hotch stares at the papers in front of him.

"We have two more inmates wanting to do interviews with us. One is in California, the other in Oregon. It makes sense whoever goes out that way will do both of them. Rossi, Morgan I want you to take them. They will- -"

"Uh, Hotch? Any chance I could go? I'd like to get a few more under my belt."

"Normally I'd say yes. But the California prisoner is Marcus Halbeck."

JJ shivers just at the thought. "Oh."

"He is not to have any contact with women. I promise you, JJ, if he wasn't one of the inmates you would be going."

JJ nods. "Right. Thanks, Hotch."

He nods. All the agents think for a minute about Halbeck. One of the other teams had helped catch the man who made Malcolm Wittier look like a woman's best friend. The man had even managed to kill a female agent before being captured and had vowed to kill any woman he could get his hand on even while in prison. He had proven that wasn't an empty threat when he ripped out the throat of a female prison guard.

"Moving on," Hotch continues. "Prentiss, I have a missing child case I want you to look at. Locals are starting to think one of the parents is involved. It's in Fredericksburg so you may need to go in person. This is your priority today."

Emily nods and takes the file. "Understood."

"Go ahead and get started on it. Time is of the essence if the girl is still alive and the parents are innocent." Emily nods and heads out to get working on the case. Hotch looks at the rest of the team. "So, what's on your desks right now?"

When they finish 45 minutes later they head back to their desks. As Morgan opens the door to his office it takes him a second to realize he's not alone.

"DAMN IT! Close the door, Morgan!"

"SHIT!" He closes the door and stands staring at it. "What the hell, Emily?!"

"You guys are done early. I'm heading to Fredericksburg and needed to pump for Rocky. Thought I had another 15 minutes." She glances over her shoulder at him and grins. "Derek, why are you staring at the door?"

"Because your breasts are…you're…you are…shit, Emily!"

Emily chuckles. "You act like you've never seen me naked before."

"That's different! That was because of the job. This is…is…shit, are you almost done?"

Emily just shakes her head in amusement. "Two minutes, buddy. You can go to your desk, you know."

"Nope. I'm good right here."

"Crap, Derek, I really am sorry I didn't warn you. I really did think I'd be done before you got here."

"I know. Still owe you for this. I'll add it to my list for when you start back to our workouts."

Emily grins. "Deal." She starts to get herself situated. "Okay, all done now. Thanks for the use of your office. It's a lot more comfortable than the bathroom."

He smiles. "Any time, Prentiss. Well…with warning, of course."

"Of course. See you later."

"Good luck down there."

"Thanks. You, too, out West."

Emily goes back to her desk and tucks the breast pump away. She gives the bottle of milk to her wife. "I've got to go. I can't tell by paperwork if the parents are lying or not. I'll be back this afternoon."

"Okay. If you need us, call."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Emily stares at the distraught woman in front of her. "So you didn't hear anything unusual that night?"

The lady shakes her head. "No. Not even the neighbor's dog who barks at everything. Nothing! Melody was in her bed asleep and then she wasn't!"

Emily scans the paperwork. The 2 year old would not have been tall enough to let herself out of the house if she had managed to get out of her crib.

"Is there anything the neighbor's dog _won't_ bark at? Any _one_, maybe?"

"No. Well, maybe not his owner but Gus had nothing to do with this!" she says adamantly.

"I have to ask…what makes you so sure, Mindy?"

The lady starts to open her mouth but snaps it shut quickly. "I can't…"

Emily taps the photo of the missing girl. "Whatever you are hiding is preventing us from looking into the right avenues. Tell me what you're scared to say. Do it for your daughter."

"Gus and I…were sort of…having an affair. But he loves Melody! He wouldn't hurt her! He wants us to be a family but Jake would never divorce me."

"_He might not divorce you but would he hurt your daughter out of revenge?_" Emily asks herself. "Thank you for admitting this. Please wait here with the police officer."

Emily gets up and makes her way to the other end of the house where the child's father sits calmly smoking cigarette after cigarette. The smoke is so thick in the air she coughs. She looks at the officer in the room.

"Crack the window."

Jake sits forward. "Hell no! I pay the heating bill not you!"

"I want to be able to breathe so it opens to air this place out." She stands in front of him. She studies the man. He's not a distraught father, he's a smug bastard. Emily's heart skips a beat but her face betrays nothing. "Where's Melody, Jake?"

"How the hell should I know?" he sneers.

"Any father who gives a damn would be knocking cops around, wanting to beat down doors to find their child. You just sit here, smug grin on your face, smoking cigarettes. You're too calm which tells us you know where she is. My guess is you found out about your wife and Gus. Maybe even found out Gus wanted to give your child a father to be proud of. Your ego couldn't handle that. So where is your daughter, Jake."

He is crushing the cigarette between his fingers. He doesn't even notice as it bends until the cherry starts to burn his thumb. He leaps at Emily…and is tackled by the officer in the room.

"STUPID BITCH CHEATED ON ME! BUT I SHOWED HER! I SHOWED HER WHO THE _**REAL**_ MAN IS!"

Emily gets on the ground and into his face. "WHERE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

By now two more officers have run in and are helping their partner hold the man down. Mindy races into the room.

"NOOO! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"FUCKING SLUT! SHE'D HAVE BEEN JUST LIKE YOU! NOW SHE WON'T BE! STUPID FUCKING SLUT!"

Emily leaps up and grabs Mindy by the shoulders. "Look at me, Mindy: if Jake had something he had to hide, something he didn't want you to mess with, where would he put it?"

Mindy thinks. "I…I don't know."

"You _do_ know! Think, Mindy! Where does he go when he wants to get away from you and Melody?"

Mindy is shaking her head slowly but suddenly stops. "His…his grandmother's house."

"NO! SHUT UP, BITCH!"

"The address, Mindy! Where the hell is it?"

Mindy rattles off an address in Stafford. One of the officers let's go of Jake to call in the address. The irrational man kicks one of the officers holding him between the legs. The man reflexively lets go giving Jake a chance to punch the other man, sending him to the ground. He races at his wife but Emily and the third officer get between the warring spouses. Emily shoves Mindy down the hall away from Jake as she and the officer intercept him. The second officer he'd attacked has recovered and runs to help. He pulls his nightstick and swings it as Jake spins…and it cracks Emily across the left side. She drops to the ground, having heard at least one rib snap.

"Oh, shit!" The officer yells.

Soon the three policemen have Jake subdued with plastic cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Emily lies on the floor, trying to control her breathing as her side feels like it's on fire. The officer that had hit her holds her hand.

"Hang on, Agent Prentiss. I got an ambulance on the way. I am so sorry, ma'am. So, so sorry. I was aiming for- -"

"Just. Shut. Up." Emily grinds out.

The officer wisely listens.

* * *

An hour and a half later JJ pokes her head into the cubicle where Emily is being treated. Her eyes immediately go to the X-ray board on the wall, seeing the one broken rib and the one that is just cracked.

"Damn, Em."

Emily looks over, her face pale from the pain. "Hey, baby. Have I mentioned how much I hate rib injuries?"

JJ smiles and nods. "A time or two." She walks over and takes her wife's hand. "Morgan said it's karma for using his office without asking this morning."

Emily manages a smile. "Morgan's a smartass. Did they find Melody?"

JJ nods sadly. "Yeah. She was dead. Looks like he smothered her last night before taking her out of the house."

"Stupid son of a bitch. I hope he makes another inmate very happy for the rest of his miserable life."

"You're not alone there. Dare I ask how you're feeling?"

"How do you think? Can't have pain meds. Fucking side feels like it's on fire."

"Shit, baby. If it makes you feel better, Hotch tore that cop a new one about using a nightstick in such close quarters. I think he even intimated that he could be charged with assaulting a Federal Officer."

Emily wants to chuckle but forces herself to just smile. "Tell him thanks. So, when can I get out of here?"

"Docs want to check your blood pressure once more then we can go."

Emily rolls her eyes. "I helped catch a bastard that killed his own 2 year old, I have busted ribs, and I can't have pain meds. Want to bet my bp is a weeeee bit high?"

JJ laughs and gives her wife a kiss. "Nope, not taking that bet."

Twenty minutes later Hotch is helping JJ get Emily into the Hummer for the ride home. He pats Emily on the leg.

"Good job today. I'm just sorry how it all ended."

Emily nods stiffly. "Yeah. Me, too. Thanks, Hotch. See you tomorrow."

"If you need to work from home, do it. No reason to be uncomfortable all day."

"Right. Thanks. I'll let you know."

As they drive, Emily gets very quiet. JJ glances at her.

"Em? Talk to me."

"How the hell do I breast feed her, Jennifer? I can barely lift my arm. How do I hold my daughter?"

"I…I don't know. I guess just pump for now and- -"

"I shouldn't have been in the fucking field, Jen. Why the hell didn't I just say no when Hotch said I might have to go down there? What the fuck was he thinking sending me out and- -"

Her voice breaks off as her anger had made her jerk and breathe a little harder than her injured side can deal with. JJ pats her leg.

"Easy, honey. A child was missing. You were doing your job. And you would have been fine if that cop hadn't endangered all of you with his actions."

"Doesn't matter about him. Matters that I didn't say no."

"Because you're an FBI profiler who specializes in child abductions. You could have stayed in the office today and assisted from afar. Tell me it wouldn't have driven you insane wondering if that little girl could have been saved if you'd gone. Or tell me it wouldn't have weighed on you if no one had cracked that bastard and proved he killed her. Tell me you wouldn't wonder 'what could have been' forever if you hadn't gone to do your job. Say any of those things to me and I'll call you a liar because I know you better than that."

Emily lifts a hand and wipes away a tear that steals down her cheek. "I…I had to go. What if…what if it was Rocky or Henry missing? Every kid that crosses my desk I see them flash in front of my eyes."

"I know, sweetheart. I do, too, and I haven't specialized the way you did. I…can I ask…why did you choose to specialize in child cases?"

Emily stares out the window. "I was a lost kid, Jen. I could have been a runaway. I could have put myself into a dangerous situation with some of the stuff I did. I could have been on some agent's or officer's desk somewhere. I guess I just felt that since I dodged that bullet I could use what I knew about myself to help others."

JJ smiles and nods. "I kind of wondered if that was it."

Emily looks over at her wife. "Are you looking to specialize in anything?"

"I'm thinking about it. Maybe I'm a chicken, but it won't be kids. And not just because of Rocky and Henry."

"Amy?" Emily guesses.

JJ nods. "Yeah. Maybe I'll just be an all around ass-kicker," she says with a grin.

Emily chuckles, then moans as it jars her ribs. "Shit. Well, you will be one hell of an ass-kicker that is for sure. By the way, can I assume Garcia is taking Rocky to the house?"

"Yep. Should beat us there. Em, Garcia was a bit freaked out. I think it's because a good guy hurt you instead of a bad guy. It's a new angle for her to worry about."

Emily smiles. "Just make sure she doesn't give me a relieved hug. I'll puke on her."

JJ laughs. "There's an image I didn't need to picture." She pats her wife's leg. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, Jen."

* * *

That night Emily's worst fear is confirmed: there is no comfortable way to hold Rocky to nurse her. JJ holds her wife as close as she can, whispering words of comfort to her. For the night, JJ gives Rocky her bottle, holding her close to her own bare chest to give her the same comfort Emily would have. Sitting in the recliner, Emily watches them on the bed, trying to tell herself that Rocky is okay with this.

"_Maybe she is…but I'm not. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Prentiss. Regardless of what your wife said you were just stupid."_

JJ looks up at her wife. She can read her thoughts as if they are closed captioned. She sighs, knowing it was going to be a few days before Emily believed that things are okay. As it is, JJ can't help but feel a little happy about getting the extra time with Rocky. She kisses her daughter's head.

"I love you, sweet girl."

Despite her foul mood, Emily can't help but smile at the beautiful scene on her bed. It once again hits her just how many blessings she has in her life.

"I love you, Jennifer."

JJ looks up and smiles at her wife. "I love you, too, Emily. We'll get through this, you know that, right?"

Emily nods. "I know. Just…hard."

"I know, baby. I know."


	15. Chapter 15

"William LaMontagne, Jr. it is MY turn to decide the topper and I say star!" Emily insists.

"But, Emily, in my house it was- -"

"Oh, for pities sakes!" JJ marches into the living room. "Will, last year you won the honour, this year Emily gets it. Would you two stop acting like 3 year olds! I swear, every year it takes 20 minutes of you two bickering for a simple decision."

JJ turns around and stomps back out. Emily looks at Will.

"She's such a party pooper sometimes."

"I know. Always stealing our fun," Will agrees.

"Do NOT make me come in there again, children!" JJ threatens from the kitchen as Francesca and Helen laugh.

Emily just looks at Will and winks. Together they finish getting the lights and star on the tree so they can decorate it with Henry in the morning. Just as they start back to the kitchen, the doorbell rings. Emily walks out and looks through the peephole.

"Shit," she hisses.

Will, who had stopped, frowns. "All okay?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Neighborhood gossip and busybody Suzanne Peltier. And damn it I think it's my turn to deal with her."

"Why is she here?"

Emily gives a half shrug, since her ribs are still sore. "Either she saw your rental car and wants to know who you are or she has some ridiculous piece of b.s. to impart to us." Emily takes a deep breath and turns to the door just as she rings the bell again. "Warn Jen."

Will chuckles and continues into the kitchen. Emily forces a smile to her face and opens the door.

"Hello, Suzanne. What brings you over this evening?"

"Oh, 'tis the season and all, right?"

"Right. Please, come in. Can I get you anything?" she offers politely.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asks gesturing to the boxes in the living room.

"Nope, just preparing the tree for decorating tomorrow. I have Thursday and Friday off since Christmas is Saturday. Henry's father arrived earlier this evening with his fiancé to spend the holiday with us. We just wanted to get the tree ready for Henry to help us decorate it tomorrow."

"Oh, that's so sweet. We get ours done professionally," she says with a hint of conceit.

Emily smiles, not rising to the lame bait. "We prefer for the tree to mean something to us. Professionally done trees seem so…impersonal and cold."

Suzanne's fake smile falters a bit. "Oh. Well, to each their own."

"That's what I believe," Emily agrees. "So, were you just here to see the tree?"

"No, actually, I'm here to let you know about a horrible rumor going around."

"Really?"

"Yes." Suzanne steps close and lowers her voice as if the room was full of people instead of just Emily. "Emily, there is a terrible rumour that will just compound the horror you experienced on the night of the Kennedy Center opening of La Traviata."

Emily frowns, trying to remember ANYTHING bad about that night. "What horror?"

"Well, obviously the idiots at the limo company made a mistake and sent that horrible stretch monstrosity instead of a regular limo. I can only imagine your embaras- -"

"I ordered the stretch Humvee. In case you didn't know, a Humvee saved my wife in Afghanistan on more than one occasion. They make her feel safe, which is why she bought an H3 when there are other vehicles on the market with better safety ratings. So unless you wish to insult her peace of mind, you might want to rethink insulting the limo service."

In the hallway, JJ, Helen and Will fight to control their laughter at Emily's imperious voice. It was the Emily of privilege speaking, not their Emily and it is hilarious.

"Oh. I see. Well…I guess…well…" Suzanne clears her throat. "Anyway, that isn't what brought me here." She lays a hand on Emily's shoulder. "People are gossiping and saying your nanny was actually in a box that night with you. I mean, that is preposterous to think you'd have a servant in a luxury box and- -"

"And she had a _wonderful _time," Emily states, her eyes icy.

Suzanne's voice stutters to a stop. "She…she what?"

"Our nanny, who is more an aunt to me, attended with her paramour. My college friend and his son also attended. And we all had a marvelous time. We even ate at- -well, that doesn't matter as _you'd_ never be admitted there." She steps towards Suzanne, who takes an involuntary step back. "My suggestion to you, Suzanne McCormick Peltier, is you stop worrying about what others are doing, stop spreading spurious gossip, and concentrate on attempting to be a nice human being. You're a pathetic, noveau riche pretender to prosperity. Do not make the mistake of darkening my doorstep again unless invited. Your type isn't welcome here."

Suzanne can't even speak she is so stunned. Emily steps past her to the door and opens it, simply raising her eyebrow at the woman. Suzanne pulls herself up to her full height, throwing her oversize fake boobs out and storms out the door.

Emily shuts it behind her, throwing the deadbolt. She takes a deep breath and turns, as JJ, Will and Helen break out in applause. Emily shakes her head.

"Think she'll stay away?"

JJ chuckles. "Yes…until she sees your mother here." She turns to their guests. "And that is always fun! Elizabeth can't stand her but Suzanne can't help but throw herself at The Ambassador. Every time they meet Liz comes up with a new way to insult her in such a way Suzanne isn't sure if she's been insulted or not."

Emily smiles and walks over. "Well, if she makes any more remarks about Francesca she'll find out just how much power I have to make her life miserable."

"How did she make her money?" Helen asks.

"She didn't," JJ explains. "Her husband owns 2 car dealerships. He's actually a pretty nice guy. She's his trophy wife, which is why she has the new boobs to go with her new money. She was a secretary or something at one of the dealerships."

Will shakes his head. "Well, if she's the trophy I'd hate to see what the loser got."

Emily laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "I like that! Gonna have to remember that one. Come on, let's get a glass of wine and relax a bit. Some of us don't have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, hush," JJ grumbles good naturedly.

The four head into the kitchen to get a glass of wine and catch up some more on what had happened since they had last gotten together.

* * *

"Here?" Emily asks.

"No" Henry answers.

Emily moves the ornament to a different branch. "Here?"

"No."

"How about here?"

"No."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "You, Champ, are more indecisive than your mother." She points to another spot. "Here?" Finally he nods. "Good call."

She hangs the Elmo ornament up near the top of the tree. She grins at him. He had insisted on putting one ornament on before Will and Helen got up. And he couldn't put it low it HAD to be up high when Emily was still unable to lift him. She sits down on the couch and he climbs up to cuddle beside her. He looks up at her.

"Boo, Mama?"

Emily sighs and nods. "Yes, Henry, I still have a boo-boo. I'm sorry, Champ."

Henry sighs and leans against her. "Boo bad."

Emily smiles, stroking a hand through his hair. "Yes it is, Henry. It sure is."

They are still sitting there fifteen minutes later when Will walks in.

"DADDY!" Henry says excitedly, scrambling off the couch to see him.

Will smiles and lifts him up. "Hey, Little Man. I see you started trimming the tree."

Henry nods. "Just 'mo."

Will nods. "Yep, just Elmo. How about we get breakfast and hang the rest. That sound good?"

"B'ekfas'. Yummm!"

Emily chuckles. Will looks at her. "Want to join us?"

"You two go on. Something tells me you need a little guy time."

Will nods. "Thanks, Emily."

Emily picks up a Reader's Digest and starts to read. She soon hears JJ's voice in the kitchen. Finally the grumpy Mrs. Prentiss walks into the living room.

"Guess I need to go now."

Emily smiles. "Sorry, baby. Wish you could have made it a long weekend, too."

"I know it's only fair that I work considering how much time off I had this year but I still wish I could be with you all to see Santa with the kids." She drops down on the couch beside her wife. "I hate missing it."

Emily kisses her cheek. "I know, sweetheart. I promise to email you a video of it."

"I know you will. I keep telling myself that Will missed it last year so it's kind of okay that I miss it this year but it's not helping me yet."

Emily chuckles. "I'm not surprised. I promise, no matter what we have to do, you will not miss the kids seeing the Easter Bunny, okay?"

JJ smiles and kisses her wife. "I'm holding you to that, Mrs. Prentiss."

"You can count on it, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too."

"Have a good day. Go get the bad guys, Spiderman."

JJ smiles remembering her son associating her to the super hero. "I'll do my best."

They share another kiss and JJ leaves for another day at work. Emily picks up her magazine, wanting to give Henry and Will as much time together as she can. Tomorrow Sandy and Alan would be arriving since Mark and Shelby were taking their kids to her parent's house for Christmas. Once everyone was here Will would have precious little time alone with his son. The least Emily could do is give him what she could.

"Morning. Need a refill?"

Emily looks up, smiling as Helen walks in with a fresh cup of decaf for her. "Sure. Thanks. Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully. After three days straight on my hospital cot the clouds you captured and put in your guest bedroom are heaven."

Emily chuckles. "Thanks. But I have to say Jen and Garcia picked out the beds."

Helen sits down on the love seat perpendicular to the couch Emily is reclined on. "How are your ribs?"

"Better. Still too sore to pick up Henry but I can nurse Rocky again if someone lifts her out of the crib for me."

"Wonderful! Well, if you need an assist and no one's around give me a holler. She is absolutely adorable and I will enjoy any chance to cuddle with her I can get."

Emily smiles proudly. "I don't blame you. She is an absolute dream come true."

As if she knows she's being discussed Rocky starts to fuss. Since she'd already eaten earlier Emily figures she is just looking to be social. As she stands, Helen stands with her, obviously excited.

"I swear I didn't wake her but mind if I help you get her?"

Emily smiles and shakes her head. "Not at all."

After getting Rocky's diaper changed, they head downstairs. Henry sees them and smiles.

"Hi Wok! Love Wok!"

"She loves you, too, Champ," Emily says.

Helen sits down beside Henry, who starts to chat with his little sister. Will and Helen exchange smiles.

"Too cute," Helen says.

Will nods. "Definitely."

* * *

Just before noon, the three adults stand in line with the kids at the Santa Village at Tyson's Corner Center. Will and Emily are talking law enforcement as Helen holds Henry, pointing out all the neat things on the display. Rocky sleeps peacefully in her stroller.

As they get closer to the front, Emily steps away so she can video the whole event for Jen. (And in case Garcia has to do a "thing" and make before and after pictures like she did for Henry's first visit with Santa.) Emily smiles as Will sets Henry up on Santa's knee and Helen carefully hands over Rocky.

The little girl never wakes up and this year, Henry keeps up a happy string of babble with Santa, pausing only to smile big for the camera. Emily's heart beats with pride. As Will and Helen gather the kids Emily sends the video file to her wife. She tucks her phone away as Henry runs to her.

"Santa, Mama!"

"I saw, Henry. Did you tell him what to bring you and Rocky for Christmas?"

"Si! Pre'nts!"

Emily nods. "That's right. He'll bring you presents. But only if you're a good boy. Are you a good boy?"

"Si! Henry good!"

Emily gives him a hug and kiss. "He sure is."

As she stands her phone alerts her to a text. She pulls it and reads the message from her wife.

_"I think my heart just exploded. Thank you for sending it, Em. I love you."_

Emily smiles and texts back. _"My pleasure, baby. Wish you could have been here. We'll bring you a cookie."_

"_Gee, that will almost make up for me missing it. NOT!"_is JJ's response.

Emily just chuckles as they head off to get a treat before making their way back to Chateau Prentiss.

* * *

After presents had been opened on Christmas morning, Elizabeth threads her arm through Emily's. "How about a walk, dear?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. "A walk? It's like 38 degrees outside, Mother."

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. "This from the girl who went skiing in a blizzard in the Alps?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "I was 18, Mom. And very little skiing happened. It was lots of alcohol and a beautiful woman that drew me onto that trip."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Still. Humor me."

Emily sighs and goes to get her coat. She lets JJ know where she is going. JJ frowns. "Why?"

"Who knows? See you soon, sweetheart."

They exchange a quick kiss and Emily follows her mother out the front door. JJ walks over to Gerald.

"Gerald? Do you know what the walk is for?"

"No. Elizabeth just told me she'd have to speak with Emily privately. I can only assume it has something to do with the Dupois side of the family."

JJ nods. "Oh. Okay." She frowns, hoping nothing bad is happening.

Elizabeth and Emily are two houses away before Elizabeth finally speaks. "There is a rumor going around that Interpol is going to make a play for Jennifer."

Emily stops and spins, glaring at her mother. "WHAT?" she winces as her tension pulls at her sore ribs.

"According to Bill Ryder, Michel Valois was very upset by your refusal of his demand you return to Interpol. He's making noise that Jennifer is being wasted in her current position and that her communication skills coupled with her profiling skills would be invaluable to world peace."

"Son of a fucking bitch. Mother, she doesn't want Interpol. I won't let her be forced into it for a number of reasons but the number one reason is she knows what Interpol did to me. Interpol nearly killed me multiple times, probably even more times than you heard about. They can't have her, Mother. We'd both turn in our badges before getting sucked into that agency. And you can tell Director Ryder exactly that!"

Elizabeth nods. "I know, dear. He knows, too. Bill knows you would never let Jennifer go to them. And he knows she would never willingly go. I just wanted you to be aware of some of the political machinations going on."

Emily nods. She thinks back to the hearing the team had been put through in the wake of the Norfolk case. "Mother…the chairman of the committee…"

"He was offered a position by the president of Interpol if he could bring you and Aaron Hotchner with him. Straus stealing Hotch's suspension ruined his chance to bribe Hotch."

Emily grunts. "Hotch would never take that job. That chairman is a fucking idiot if he thinks otherwise."

Elizabeth nods. "I agree. I'll keep you as informed as possible."

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate the heads up."

"No problem. I- -"

"Why, Emily! Merry Christmas!"

"Oh shit," Emily mumbles. She turns and smiles. "Suzanne. Merry Christmas."

Emily may as well have ignored her as Suzanne only has eyes for Elizabeth.

"Ambassador Prentiss, so good to see you again."

"Yes, uh, thank you. Gee, your name escapes me, dear," Elizabeth says.

"Suzanne. Suzanne Peltier. I'm one of Emily's neighbors."

"Oh, right. Please excuse me. I meet so many important people I have to purge my brain of other names to make room."

Emily bites her lip as she watches Suzanne try to figure out if she's just been insulted or not. For the record…she had been.

"Well, dear, I'm sure you need to get back to your family. Emily and I were just heading home after getting a bit of fresh air. Happy holidays, Sandra."

"Suzanne."

"Right," Elizabeth says. "Come along, Emily."

Emily just nods, locking arms with her mother as they leave a somewhat confused Suzanne in their wake. Once they are comfortably away, Emily bursts out laughing.

"Mother, you are positively evil! You're lucky Santa has already visited you or you'd get nothing but coal."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Coal is a precious fossil fuel and eventually turns into diamonds. I'd consider insulting that woman a long-term investment."

Emily just nods, unable to deny that logic.

A little while later, Emily tells Helen and JJ about the latest insult. Helen has to wipe away tears she laughs so hard.

"I will have to remember that! It's perfect!"

JJ just shakes her head. "I love my mother-in-law. Absolutely love her."

* * *

That night when Emily crawls into bed she sees her wife is doing some heavy thinking.

"AmEx Black for your thoughts?"

JJ chuckles, glad her wife remembered how to beat Garcia's offer. "I was just thinking that in 2009 we had Henry and got married. In 2010 we had Rocky and bought our house. What might 2011 bring?"

Emily smiles and kisses her wife. She runs her hand over JJ's stomach. "Twins?"

JJ grins. "Bite your tongue, woman. Seriously, what more could we imagine for next year? What can we make real?"

Emily strokes a hand down her wife's cheek. "I don't know. Right now I am so happy and content with everything we have I can't imagine wanting more. How about we don't make any big plans and just see how the year plays out? Maybe you do IVF, maybe not. Maybe we move to France to live like hermits on our vineyard, maybe not." JJ chuckles. "Let's just see what the year wants to bring us."

JJ gives her wife a deep, passionate kiss. "I think that sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ smiles. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ eases her wife back. She kisses her again, deepens it, pushes her hand up under Emily's sleep shirt. Soon, they are making it a very, very happy holiday indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

On January 5th Hotch gets a bit of information from a colleague that concerns him. He doesn't believe it but at the same point he could understand if it is true. As he returns from a committee meeting, he glances into his bullpen. The three agents who have their desks there are hard at work, including the agent the rumor was about. As he walks through the doors, he stares at her.

"Jareau? My office, please," he requests.

She nods, grabbing a pad and pen to see what he needs. As she walks in he gestures to the couch and closes the door. She frowns, knowing this can't be good.

"JJ, I heard something this morning and would just like a chance to speak with you about it if there is any truth to it."

JJ swallows nervously. "Uh, okay."

"It was brought to my attention that you have applied for a job with the CIA and- -"

"I did WHAT?!"

Hotch studies her. Even a non-profiler could see surprise and anger. "I take it the rumor is as false as I had assumed."

"Fucking right it is! Uh…sir."

Hotch chuckles. "The door is closed, JJ. No need for formalities when you're this pissed."

JJ takes a deep breath. "Christmas Day Elizabeth warned Emily that Interpol was going to make a play for me. It's all a damn ploy to get Emily back in their fold."

Hotch leans forward, his elbows on his knees. "Really?"

"Yep. Turns out the committee hearing after Norfolk was a set-up, too. The chairman was offered a position with Interpol if he took you and Emily with him."

"Me?" Hotch says in surprise. "Why the hell would they want me?"

JJ chuckles. "Are you serious? Have you seen your record with the Bureau? Anyway, when Straus forced them to suspend her instead he lost his bargaining chip with you. So, if they are making some sort of waves in the background about me you and Emily need to watch yourselves, too."

"I have no desire to leave the Bureau, especially not after what I saw in the wake of the Ian Doyle fuck up," Hotch states definitively.

"I know." JJ sighs. "Emily's going to be pissed."

"Yep." Hotch chuckles. "Welcome to 2011."

JJ grins. "Right. Happy freakin' New Year."

JJ gets up and goes back to her desk. Hotch just shakes his head. No use worrying about what might happen. Too many things actually going on that needed the attention of his team.

* * *

Emily shakes her head as JJ drives them home. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm sorry, Jen. I guess I should apologize to Hotch, too."

"For what? Crap, Em, you did your job and did it so damn well they want you back."

"Yeah, and they'll manipulate you, Hotch, and whoever else they need to just to get at me. Maybe I…never mind…" she trails off.

JJ frowns a second. "Holy crap!" She pulls off onto the shoulder and turns to glare at her wife. "If that sentence was maybe you should go back to them to get them off our butts I will shoot you."

Emily stares out the window, refusing to look at her wife. JJ feels her blood pressure shoot straight up. When she sees Emily isn't going to correct JJ's assumption, the blonde checks traffic and pulls back out onto the road.

"I…I don't even know what to say to you right now," she mutters.

Emily tries to say something but ends up just staying quiet. When they get home the tension between the women is so palpable Francesca is concerned.

"Cara, what is wrong?" she asks Emily.

Emily won't meet her eyes. "I, uh, need to change Rocky."

She carries her daughter straight upstairs. JJ watches her go, shaking her head. Francesca lays a hand on JJ's arm.

"What is happening, Jennifer?"

JJ takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Her Interpol days are coming back to haunt us. And her freakin' solution is to go back to them so Hotch and I don't get sucked into their games."

Francesca frowns. "But…she said she would never go back. It must be serious if she's willing to sacrifice her own happiness to protect the ones she loves."

The statement hits JJ like a punch to the solar plexus. "Jennifer Prentiss you're an idiot," she scolds herself. "She can be so insecure about some things but the one thing that never changes is she acts in the best interest of the people she loves, even if it hurts her." She squeezes Francesca's hand. "Thank you for reminding me of that."

Francesca smiles. "No problem. Was just an accident, cara."

JJ chuckles. "I'll be back down to finish feeding Henry in a couple of minutes."

"Take your time, cara. Take the time needed to fix things with Emily."

JJ nods and goes upstairs. She finds her wife in the nursery, feeding their daughter. JJ walks in and squats down beside them. She gently wipes away the tears on her wife's cheek.

"Nothing they can do to me or to Hotch would justify you going back to them. We love you too much to ever put you into their hands again. Please, Emily, don't even consider it."

"But what if they- -"

"_Nothing_ is worth it. You mean more to us than anything, Emily. How can you even doubt that?"

Emily stares into her wife's eyes. "Because sometimes I just feel I don't deserve you, Jen."

JJ smiles. "That's just PMS talking. You have a right to happiness, Emily. You have a right to love and be loved. And we have a right to kick your butt when you doubt that," she finishes with a wink.

Emily manages to smile. "Yeah, I guess you do." She sighs. "There has got to be something we can do to stop this sword of Damocles from dropping on us."

JJ grins. "There might be. After all, we have at our disposal a hacker who can work magic."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Pen? Should we drag her into this?"

"I think if we tell her the rumours that are swirling we won't be able to stop her."

Emily laughs. "True. I'm sorry I started to pull away. Thanks for not letting me."

"Thank Francesca. I was ready to rip you a new one once the kids were in bed."

Emily chuckles. "I'd have deserved it but I'm glad you can save that for another day." She reaches over and strokes JJ's cheek. "I love you, Jennifer. I won't let them twist your career for any reason. I promise."

"As long as you promise not to risk yourself to protect me."

Emily nods. "I promise."

"Good." JJ stands and kisses her wife on the head. "I'm going to go take over Henry so Francesca can be done for the evening. See you downstairs for dinner."

Emily smiles. "It's a date."

As JJ walks out of the room, Emily looks down at Rocky. "You're mother is an amazing woman, Rocky. I still don't know what karmic kick to the butt sentenced her to a life with me." She smiles. "But I am thankful that I was good enough in a past life to earn her in this one."

* * *

Michel Valois looks up as Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss walks into his office. He smiles.

"Ambassador, it is good to see you again. Please, have a seat."

Elizabeth raises her eyebrow. "I won't be here long, Michel." She hands him an envelope. "You'll leave my daughter, her wife, and her co-workers alone unless they contact you."

Michel stares at the woman before slowly opening the envelope. He looks at the three pictures inside, his face colouring. "I see."

"Good."

He reaches into his desk and pulls out a folder. It contains the intelligence he had gathered on Emily, JJ and Hotch. He hands it to Elizabeth.

"To be clear, they will no longer be in consideration for postings during my time at Interpol. And these photos…"

"…never see the light of day. Goodbye, Michel."

Elizabeth turns and leaves. Valois watches her go. He can't help but think she would have been an even more formidable agent than her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss and Penelope Garcia, what was the rule we established last year?" JJ asks in her "Mom" voice.

The two receiving the scolding sigh and slump into the couch. "No over-the-top parties until the kids are 4," they answer simultaneously.

The three women are sitting around on the Saturday before Henry's second birthday trying to decide what to do the next weekend for him. Thankfully JJ is still a voice of reason.

"And to review, how old will Henry be?"

"Two," Emily states.

"But he'll be 14 in dog years!" Garcia points out excitedly.

JJ glares at her. "Are you equating my son with a dog?"

Garcia pales. Emily holds up her hands. "That was all Pen! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Brat," Garcia says, glaring at her.

"Self-preservation and the hope to someday get laid again," Emily points out

Garcia nods. "Okay…I can see that. But, Jayje, Henry is sooooo smart and sooooo advanced he's almost like a 4 year old!"

"Nice try. Simple party, ladies. No bounce houses, no petting zoo, no hot air balloons. Cake, balloons, maybe a piñata just for fun."

"Reid will get hit. No matter where he stands, he'll get hit," Garcia points out.

"Good point. No piñata," she says, chuckling.

Emily sits forward. "Can we at least ask him what theme—wait, not theme! That's a bad word," she corrects at JJ's scowl. "Can we ask him if he wants Spiderman or Elmo or Cars or what? He can have some input in that, right?"

JJ smiles. "Yes, he can have some input. But if he asks for a bounce house you are both on restriction."

Emily chuckles and looks at Garcia. "She acts like we're bad influences or something."

"I know. I mean, it's completely possible he could come up with a bounce house on his own, right?"

"Right," Emily agrees.

"Pushing it, ladies. Reeeeeally pushing it," JJ warns as she throws a pillow, bouncing it off Emily's head and also hitting Garcia's. She throws her arms in the air. "SCORE!"

Emily laughs. "Remember that next time you want to _really_ score, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ just winks as the three of them start to discuss office gossip while they wait for the kids to get up from a nap so they can head to the mall.

* * *

"So, Spiderman or Cars, Henry?" Emily asks, holding up two different types of napkins.

"Si," Henry answers confidently.

Emily chuckles. "Uh, think you're missing the point her, Champ. You have to choose. Spiderman or Cars?"

He nods again. "Si!"

Emily's head drops. "I'm not going to win this, am I? Henry, you have to choose…" Emily's words fade off. Why did he have to choose? No themes, just fun. She smiles. "Fine, Champ, Cars and Spiderman it is."

She stands and drops both sets of napkins in the shopping cart. She also picks up plates with both cartoons on them. She takes Henry's hand.

"What else do we need for your party, Champ?"

Henry smiles and starts to point at things. Emily gladly picks up all manner of cups, table cloths, and, yes, a Spiderman piñata. Reid would just have to be careful. By the time JJ and Garcia return with a freshly changed Rocky, the cart is pretty full. JJ's jaw drops as Emily throws another bag of balloons into it. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"Henry helped, didn't you, Champ?"

"Si!"

JJ looks in the cart. "Cars and Spiderman? Really, Em?"

Emily looks at their son. "Cars or Spiderman, Champ?"

"Si!" he says happily.

Emily looks back at her wife. "And who was it that told me kids parties didn't have to have a set theme?"

Garcia bites her lip, seeing Emily has backed JJ into her own logic corner. JJ finally just chuckles.

"You two are dangerous together," she says to her wife and son.

Emily grins and lifts him up. "We dangerous or cute, Champ?"

"Cute!"

Emily kisses his cheek. "Exactly!"

JJ just shakes her head, smiling. "I love you two so much. Come on. Let's get- - uh, about the piñata?"

"We'll buy Reid a helmet," Emily says with a grin.

Garcia busts out laughing. "Well played, Princess!"

JJ nods. "That just might work. Come on, let's get this stuff and head down to the shoe store." She wiggles Henry's feet. "Someone needs new sneakers."

He giggles and grins. "Toys!"

"Ooo! Yes, the toy store!" Garcia says excitedly.

Emily and JJ exchange a look. "This could be dangerous," JJ says.

Emily chuckles. "Could be?"

And though it wasn't physically dangerous, the Prentiss credit cards did take a couple good blows as they picked up toys for Henry's birthday.

* * *

Will smiles and snaps a photo of Henry dancing and singing along to the DVD playing. His little friends from the neighborhood had turned the Prentiss living room into a toddler dance party. Emily and JJ had even moved the coffee table out of the room to give the kids more space to play.

"You know, he may not completely understand what's happening but he is definitely having fun," he says to JJ.

She wraps her arm around his waist. "He sure is. I'm glad you and Helen could make it up here this weekend."

"Me, too. If that idiot hadn't finally admitted to killing his girlfriend I'd still be in N'awlins." He grins at JJ. "Might have ended up with a brutality charge."

JJ laughs. "Glad that didn't have to happen. So, have you and Helen set a date yet?"

"We're aiming for June. That will give her time to finish evaluations on the student doctors she works with. We have two dates in mind, just waiting to get word back from her boss which one he okays."

"Are you going to go on a honeymoon?"

"Not a long one. Just a couple of days. Truth is, I use a lot of time to come up here with Henry and she does, too. And we wouldn't have it any other way," he adds before JJ tries to apologize.

"I know. But it doesn't seem fair that you two make all the sacrifices. We may need to look at that and see if we can come up with a way that Em or I bring Henry down to you all sometimes."

Will smiles. "Between your jobs and Rocky that could be hard, Jayje."

"I know. But Henry needs to know your life down there, too. I know this isn't the best time to discuss it but maybe tomorrow we can look into a time we can bring Henry down to you for a week or something."

Will smiles and kisses JJ's temple. "Thanks, JJ. I'd really love that."

Emily walks over. "So, we ready to do the piñata?"

"Is it ready?"

"Yep. Morgan tied it up in the garage and the space heaters have it nice and toasty in there."

"And Reid is…?"

"Banished to the kitchen until the piñata is done."

"Perfect." JJ steps into the living room. "Hey, kids, who wants to see what's in the piñata?" The kids all cheer. "Great! Follow me!"

All the kids hurry out. Henry, as birthday boy, gets the first whack. His best friend in the neighborhood goes next. Jack finally gets a chance to take a go at the Spiderman figure. He winds up and swings…the stick they are using flying out of his hand and hitting his father right between the eyes.

The BAU team, being the compassionate friends they are, all bust out laughing.

"Guess since Reid wasn't here someone else had to be the stooge," Emily says.

Hotch rubs his forehead and glares at her. "Funny, Prentiss. I heard Straus is looking for a new assistant. Who's the stooge now?"

Emily chuckles and winks. "Sorry, bossman. I promise, that stick will be properly punished for damaging your rugged good looks."

The team laughs as they know Emily is NOT sorry at all. Jack walks up to his dad.

"Daddy? You okay?"

Hotch picks him up. "I'm fine. But you're grounded until your 20."

Jack laughs as Hotch tickles him, proving there aren't any hard feelings.

With the piñata still in one piece, JJ squats down beside Henry. "So, Henry, which adult should take a whack at Spiderman to see what treasures he holds?"

"Deek!"

JJ chuckles. "Good choice." She looks over. "Declan, you're up."

Declan smiles and kneels beside Henry. "Think I can get it open, Henry?"

Henry flexes his muscles. "Deek!"

Declan flexes his arms. "That's right. I'm strong, just like Henry!"

He gets up and fetches the stick. Emily blindfolds him and spins him around three times.

"Go for it, Dec," she tells him.

He strikes Spidey once and it spills its treasures all over the ground to the squeals of the 10 little boys at the party. Soon all the treasures are scooped up and it's cake time.

This year, Henry gets that he has to blow the candle out and doesn't give his parents dirty looks as they help him this year. It is a wonderful 2nd birthday for Henry Alan LaMontagne.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost before she can believe it, Emily has weaned Rocky off of breast milk…and is getting ready to start traveling with the team again. She is sitting in the nursery as her daughter sleeps, her mind on what could happen if they get called away on a case.

"_It was hard when we had to leave Henry but I don't think I realized just how fucking hard it was for Jen. Did I? I was supportive, right? I wasn't a complete ass about it, was I? I mean, it hurt to leave him but it wasn't like this. I think I'm going to be sick."_

Emily races out of the nursery and into the master bedroom. JJ, who had been on her way to check on her wife, sees the run and follows her.

"Em? Oh, EMILY!"

JJ holds Emily's hair as the brunette throws up her breakfast. When the retching stops, Emily falls back against JJ's legs. JJ reaches over to the sink and wets a washcloth.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

Emily sighs as JJ puts the cool cloth against the back of her neck. "I was just thinking about having to leave Rocky for a case. Suddenly I was just…sick." She looks up at her wife. "Jen, was I an ass about your troubles leaving Henry behind?"

JJ kneels down beside her wife. "No! Never, Emily. What you told me is exactly what I will tell you: if you can't go, if you have to change your job for our child, there is no shame in any of that. I will support you 100% in whatever you decide to do."

Emily sighs and leans into the hug her wife offers. "Thank you. I'm scared I won't be able to leave her. Hell, tomorrow just leaving her here instead of taking her to day care is going to tear me apart. How the heck do I leave town for days at a time?" Suddenly she buries her face in her hand. "Oh, shit! Fuck me! That makes it sound like I don't love Henry! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

JJ smiles and lifts her wife's chin. "I know you love Henry. And he knows you love him." JJ sighs. "I get that it's different with Rocky. Your whole mind and body has been about her for over a year now. Of course it's going to be harder for you to leave her than it was to leave Henry. That doesn't change your love for Henry. Something tells me it will actually make it harder for you to leave him, too. You just haven't had time to think about that yet." JJ turns her wife around and stares into her eyes. "You once pointed something out to me and I'm going to point it out to you. We have an amazing support group around us: Francesca, Garcia, our families, and all of them will step in to help us when we need them. Our kids will be safe and loved even when we are not right here with them."

Emily slowly nods. "Keep telling me that?"

"As many times as you need me, too, baby. I swear." She seals that vow with a kiss to Emily's temple. She smiles. "I'll give you a real kiss once you rinse your mouth out."

Emily chuckles. "Understood." She strokes a hand down JJ's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mrs. Prentiss. Anytime."

* * *

Monday morning Emily pokes her head into Garcia's office. "Hey, Pen, got a second?"

"Sure, Emster, what can I do you for?" she asks with a grin.

Emily walks close and leans down, her hands on the arms of Garcia's chair so she can get right in her face. Her brown eyes are cold. "If our first case away from my daughter is in Alaska I will get you banished to a land that would consider a rotary phone space age technology. Got it?"

Garcia swallows nervously. "Right. No Alaska. Got it."

Emily nods. "Good." She leans forward and kisses Garcia's forehead. "Now that I've made that threat and you've agreed," she sighs, "if Alaska needs us, they need us. Do what you think best."

Garcia smiles as Emily stands up. "I promise to try to keep us close. Just depends on what twisted unsubs come through to me."

"I know. Just really, really hurt to just leave her at home today. I can't imagine…ugh…can't even say it. I'll see you later, Pen."

"See you, Princess. I love you, you know?"

Emily smiles. "I know. Love you, too, Pen."

* * *

Wednesday morning just before noon, Emily gets a text message from Garcia. _"Boise. Sorry. At least it's not Alaska."_

Emily sighs. No, it wasn't Alaska. But it was still a horribly far distance away from her kids. She takes a few minutes to gather herself, thankful Garcia had given her advance notice of the case that needs the BAU.

When Hotch calls for the team a few minutes later, JJ looks at her wife.

"You going to be okay?" she whispers.

"I'll let you know. At least it's Boise not Alaska, right?"

JJ smiles. "Pen gave you a heads up?"

"Yeah." Emily smiles. "I can do this, Jen. If I could leave Henry I can leave Rocky. Right?"

JJ takes her hand and stares into her eyes. "Whatever you decide, Em, I support you."

Emily nods and grabs her tablet to head into the briefing, still warring with her emotions. Garcia turns on the big screen.

"Boise, Idaho. Women have been turning up dead with a toe missing."

"A toe?" Reid repeats.

"Yes. To be specific, either their big toe or their little toe on their right foot. So far there have been 11 women in the last year. Police are at a loss to figure out how the women are linked other than this missing digit. They hope we can point them towards an unsub and stop him before woman 12 shows up."

"There are extensive case files to go through which is why we need to go to them. The only signature other than the toe is the dump site and method of death. We'll brief more on the jet. Wheels up in 30," Hotch states.

Everyone gets up to get their things and prepare for the flight across country. Emily moves slowly. JJ and Reid both study her. She stares down at her desk, studying the electronic picture frame scrolling through pictures of her children. With a shaking hand, she lifts it up and stares at it.

JJ slides her briefcase onto her shoulder and lifts up her go bag. She walks over to her wife's desk.

"Well, Em?"

* * *

**A/N: Due to a bout with the flu it will be a few days before we find out whether or not Emily decides to go on this trip with the team. Sorry, guys, but trust me when I say abou 75% of what I wrote while sick would be a mystery not even the Criminal Minds team could decifer. Note to self...no more trying to write coherent thoughts while on drugs that make me drowsy. :o)**

**Oh, and I do have to say...GO REDSKINS! They are just doing SO good this year! (Sorry Doodle19.) :o)**


End file.
